


The Alpha's Beta

by Sunshine_is_mine



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: A/B Relationship, A/B/O, Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Controlling, Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Forced Bonding, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Soulmates, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: Blake was your typical happy 19 year old, who happened to be a beta. He attends a bonding ceremony for alphas and omegas as support for his best friend. While there with his girlfriend he gets claimed by an alpha. This is his story.
Comments: 92
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever reads this.  
> I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this fic. so for now I'm tagging it **Dark**  
>  Heed the tags!! (tags maybe changed or added)

It was the annual bonding ceremony. It was typically a lavish event. It was the event of the year that most couldn't help but talk about. It was an event that was held for alpha's and omega's. It was the event that the majority of the town went to. As long as you were of age you could attend. 

Beta's were more common and only mated with other betas. Beta's didn't have a need within themselves to bond to a specific person. It was more of a free-will type of bond, which is why some found it to be a stronger bond because you really want to spend the rest of your life with that person. While others found it to be worthless because it wasn't predestined.

People didn't always find their mates the first time around. Some people could go years before they find their match. Omega's were the late bloomers of the two so it wasn't uncommon for alpha's to go home empty handed. At times the age gap between bonded was high, but the average gap was three years. 

Blake would't go if he could help it, but his best friend, Nyla, was an omega and was already nervous about it. She had presented just a day after last years event and so she had to wait until the following year to find her mate. The anticipation was killing her to say the least. 

Blake, his girlfriend, Nikki, were at Nyla's house helping her get ready. Well, Nikki was helping her get ready, Blake helped calm Nyla's nerves with words of encouragement. 

"Everything's going to be ok. You're alpha is going to be so head over heels for you. You two will talk for hours realizing that there's no one better for either of you."

"You sure do sound sure," Nyla chuckled nervously. 

"I am sure. He's going to feel like he won the bond lottery."

Blake hoped that her alpha would be good for her and to her. Every now and again bonds didn't work out so well and Blake could only hope that Nyla got the alpha she deserved. 

"Thanks, Blake. You always just know the right thing to say." She leaned in to hug him, he hugged her back. 

They got to the party. It was extravagant. People gathered around in an expansive ball room. Everything looked so delicate and expensive. Blake tugged at his collar already feeling uncomfortable. This really wasn't his scene. He rather be at a party where actual good music is playing and people are actually dancing, enjoying themselves. 

Though, it sure beats how things used to be. In the old days, when an alpha scented their omega, they'd just take them in front of everyone. For their bond to be displayed for everyone to witness and show ownership. Now things are a hell of a lot more civil at least in front of everyone. Usually, the alpha and omega seem to disappear into their own little world and they bite each other in front of everyone, but that's where it ends.

Blake walked arm and arm between Nikki and Nyla. They roamed around the room while some people around them found their mates. 

"So how did you like your vacation?" Blake asked, trying to distract Nyla.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that. We had so much fun. It was funny because it had started raining and Kelly and Sally started running telling me to run," Nlya smiled as she told the story about her sisters. "and I told them I didn't want to run and end up hurting myself. While sure enough, Sally slipped right into..." Nyla didn't finish. She stood frozen. Like she was in a trance. 

"And then?" Nikki asked. 

But Nyla didn't answer. Then, a guy who had the same twinkle in his eyes walked up to Nyla and stood towering in front of her. Once their hands touched, it was like sparks flew. Nothing else in the world existed. They both took each other's right wrists into their hands and brought the wrists to their mouths and bit down in-sync. 

Blake couldn't deny how captivated he was watching them already look so in love. 

It was too intimate for Blake, he took a hold of Nikki's hand and walked away from the two newly bonded couple. He promised Nyla that he'd stay until she found her mate and he'd leave. 

He wanted to go home and take off the suit that always felt too tight even though it was fitted. He and Nikki were almost at the entrance when Blake heard a roar. He didn't know where exactly it was coming from, but he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. An alpha. Figuring it was a disturbance between a newly bonded alpha. They were always on edge when it came to their omegas. It was best to ignore whatever was about to happen Blake held onto Nikki's hand more firmly and kept walking. 

Then, all of a sudden Blake was tackled to the ground, pulling him away from Nikki. He didn't know what had hit him. His head throbbed and the room was tilting. His eyes looked around, landing on Nikki. She was getting up from the floor. His body relaxed a fraction when he realized she was ok. 

It wasn't until he felt a nose at his neck and heard sniffling sounds that he realized there was an alpha over him. His body stiffened. He looked around the room but nobody moved. They probably figured the same thing he had. That he had angered an alpha by getting too close to his omega. 

Blake's body shook when the alpha looked him in the eyes and snarled. His shirt was yanked roughly, ripping it in the process. The alpha's fangs were too close.

"Get off of me. I didn't do anything to you." Blake squirmed beneath the alpha. His hand pushed at the alpha to no avail. The alpha growled at him, a deep rumble from deep within his chest. "Please help me!" No one moved. Alphas was allowed to punish those who committed transgressions against them. 

The alpha bent his head and bit down on Blake's clavicle. Blake screamed from the pain of his skin getting ripped opened. The searing pain that moved throughout his body. His body went into shock and he blacked out. Everyone around them stood in silence and in bewilderment at what they just witnessed. 

It was unheard of for an alpha to claim a beta. 

Nikki looked on in horror. She couldn't believe what just happened. The alpha growled threateningly at those brave enough to walk closer to them. 

* * *

Blake woke up feeling groggy. The first thing his senses picked up was beeping noise. Next, was a smell. It was a clinical smell like rubber gloves. He began to move his eyes and slowly his lids started to open. The bright lights of the hospital room made him blink a few times before his eyes adjusted. 

"Oh, sweetie." He closed his eyes feeling his mom's hand at his forehead. 

"Mom," he tried to say, but his throat felt so raw. 

"Let me get you some water." She pours a cup and puts the straw inside and holds it up to his mouth. "Drink." The water feels so good on his throat. 

His mom sits back down on the chair by his bed and holds his hand. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened, son?" his father asks. 

Blake closes his eyes again. "I don't know what happened. Nyla had found her mate and so me and Nikki were leaving. I heard a growl and then I got tackled and then..." His heart beat pulsed faster and the beeping on the monitor only grew with it. 

"It's ok, son." His dad put a reassuring hand on his leg, calming Blake down. 

"I swear I didn't do anything to provoke him."

"Do you know who he was?"

"I have no idea who he was. I had never seen him, not until the party."

"We'll get it sorted," his mother promised. 

The nurse walked into the room to check on Blake. 

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"My head hurts. The lights are too bright."

"I can dim the light above your bed, gimme just a sec." She lend around the bed and adjusted the knob to the light. "I can give you something for the pain." She grabbed the syringe and squeezed the medicine into the IV. "This is going to make you feel a whole lot better. It's going to help with the aches in your body." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome, sweetie."

She was really nice. Every time she went into the room she always addressed Blake and only address his parents when they asked questions. 

"The doctor will be in shortly and can answer any questions that you may have." With that she walked out. 

The medicine made him feel so much better. He felt like he was floating. Being a beta meant that his body healed slowly. 

Blake was able to sleep for a couple more hours. Even after he woke up he still felt numb. 

The doctor walked into the room. Blake could tell he was an alpha. Not only did his scent give it away, but the way he held himself. Plus, he didn't address Blake, but his mother. His alpha. 

"He's going to have to take it real easy. I'd say two weeks bed rest and he should be back to normal." 

"The bite?" his mother asked.

The doctor hesitated. "It's healing as well, but much slower than what's usually experienced. I'm not sure how long it will take. I've never dealt with something like this before."

"So you don't know how it'll affect him?" his father asked.

"I like said, I've never seen anything like this before. I'm sorry. I wish they was more information I could provide, but this simply just doesn't happen."

"When will we be able to take him home?" his father asked.

"You can take him home whenever you like, but I would recommend one more day stay just to keep an eye on his vitals."

"We'll keep him here until tomorrow," his mother decided. 

Blake was laying in bed. His parents had gone to get something to eat. Blake could scent him before he even got to the room. Alpha. The same scent from the alpha that attacked him. 

The alpha walked in. Blake didn't recognize him. He had no idea who the man walking up to him was. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to collect you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Like hell you aren't."

"My alpha won't allow it."

The alpha walked closer to him. Lowering his head, sniffing. He looked at Blake and said, "I am your alpha." 

"No you aren't."

The alpha didn't argue. He put his hand on Blake's gown and pulled him up and out of bed. The alpha held on tightly to him. 

"Let me go." 

When the alpha pulled him closer, holding him tightly chest to chest, the IV was ripped out of Blake's hand. Blood rolled down from where the IV was injected. 

His parents got back to the room in time to see a strange young man holding onto their son. His mother acted first and said, "Let my son go, now."

"He may be your son, but I'm his alpha."

Blake's mother took a stance that let the man know she was ready to fight. "I'm his alpha and if you don't let him go, I will hurt you."

The man put his arm around Blake and held on tightly, making Blake feel like his lungs couldn't expand properly. His mom heard him gasp for air and charged, knocking Blake out of the man's hands. Blake's father ran to him quickly pulling him out of the way. Blake's mom was older and had more experience. She punched the alpha and he mirrored her attacks but she was able to deflect. Medical personal ran into the room. Security pulled the two alpha's apart. 

The nurse was looking Blake over. He hit his head during the ordeal and felt a little faint and his hand needed to be patched up, but nothing else was wrong.

The doctor spoke, "Who is his alpha?"

"I am," Blake's mom and the man said in unison. 

The doctor looked over to the man and asked, "Do you have any kind of proof that he belongs to you?"

The man hesitated and replied angrily, "no."

"She has proof that he's her son, so unless you have proof that your his alpha, I cannot release him into your care."

The alpha backed off. "I will be back," he said threateningly. 

Blake's body shook. He really didn't want to go with the alpha. Alpha's weren't supposed want beta's so what the hell was wrong with this alpha? 

His parents stood by his side and calmed him by scenting him. Blake relaxed enough for the nurse to put the IV into his other hand. She gave him another douse. 

"What's going to happen?" he desperately asked his parents. 

"We'll figure it out," his mom said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Blake woke up he was ready to go. He wanted to get the hell out of the hospital. He requested to see the doctor ASAP. The sooner he could get out of here and try his hardest to forget about this the better. Plus, he wanted to talk to Nikki, see if she was ok. He hadn't talked to her since that day. 

His head hurt but he wasn't going to complain.

His parents were there with a change of clothes. Blake changed from the gown into joggers and a t-shirt. 

The doctor finally arrived and as usual he went directly to Blake's mother. He and his parents decided it'd be best to stay with them for a couple of days just to make sure he really was ok before he went back to campus. 

"I'm going to prescribe him some hydrocodone, that's going to help the pain. I recommend for him just to take it easy, so his body can heal faster." The doctor wrote as he talked.

"Good he's ready to go." Everyone turned to the voice. The alpha stood at the door. His voice dooming in Blake's ears. 

The doctor looked over to the young man. "Did you bring your proof of your claim?"

The alpha walked in with his lawyer and a cop. Everyone gathered to discussed who Blake rightfully belonged to. 

"There's nowhere in the law that states an alpha can only bond with an omega," the alpha's lawyer states.

"That's because it went without being said. Alphas and omegas are supposed to instinctively be attracted to each other. There's a pull that brings the two together," Blake's father says incredulously. 

"Nevertheless, Mr. Carson has every right to his beta just the same rights your alpha has to you." 

"This is unnatural," Blake's mother states in outrage.

"We're not arguing about what's natural or not. You're arguing about the law. You no longer have rights over your boy, those rights are now transferred over to Mr. Carson." 

Normally, after the bond is solidified with a bite the pair would normally get their certificate, basically a marriage certificate, showing that they are bonded. But, in Blake's case once they were able to get the alpha away from him, he was rushed to the hospital. 

The lawyer pulled out document which turned out to be the bond certificate of authentication. Blake felt his heart drop when the lawyer pointed it out to his father. Then, she pulled out a court order stating that Blake be released to alpha Anthony Carson. He quickly looked to his parents and they looked back at him with defeated eyes. His heart thundered against his chest. 

"I don't want to be bonded to him," Blake said in fear. 

The lawyer pulled the papers back into her briefcase, "Now that you have proof, I expect my client's beta to be released to him immediately, or I will take action."

The doctor signed the release form into alpha Carson's name. He told the young man the same thing he told Blake's parents. He handed the alpha the prescription and the rest of the paperwork. 

The lawyer was the first to go. 

Blake ran towards his parents, but before he could get to them, the alpha wrapped his arms around Blake and pulled him away. Blake pushed at the arms around his sides. "Let me go!"

The alpha kept pulling him away. "Wait!" Blake begged. 

His mother looked like she was going to charge at them but his father somehow held her back. He was happy for that. The last thing he wanted was his parents getting into trouble with the law. 

The alpha half carried, half dragged him out side of the hospital. When the alpha got to his car he opened the back door and threw Blake into the backseat. The alpha got into the front seat and took off. 

Blake was angry, scared, and sad. But, the anger in him take over. He petulantly kicked his feet at the door and shouted, "I just wanted to tell them bye, you asshole!"

"If you don't cut your shit out, I'm going to punish you," the alpha growled. 

"Fuck you." Blake kicked the door again. 

The young alpha's grip on the wheel tightened. But, he stayed on course. Blake shouted at him until he wore himself out. The drive was long. Blake ended up falling asleep from exhaustion. 

The alpha pulled into his driveway. Blake's sleep addled mind thought he was falling, quickly trying to catch himself. The alpha's grip tighten on his arm in a bone crushing manner. Blake's feet skidded along as he was manhandled into the house. Once inside the alpha didn't stop. He dragged Blake up the stairs and down to the room and the end of the hall. The alpha opened the door and flung Blake inside. 

Blake hit the floor hard, his breath knocked out of him. He moaned in pain. The alpha went to him and grabbed him by the hair and pulled until Blake followed the motion, standing upright. The alpha threw Blake toward the bed and tied his hands to the frame with his tie. The alpha unbuttoned Blake's pants and started to pull them down. 

Once Blake felt his pants being pulled he started to struggle. The alpha pulled until the pants were around Blake's thighs. A sharp sting at his backside made him jolt. A rain of hits from the alpha's belt fell down onto his butt. Blake tried to get away from the hits but it only caused the belt to land on the sides. "Stop! Please, stop!" Blake cried out. 

"I told you, you'd be punished."

The hits kept coming. Too many to keep count, but Blake knew he wouldn't be able to sit down once the alpha was done with him. 

Tears mixed with sweat on his face. His body felt too hot. Hit after hit kept landing. By the time he heard the belt buckle hit against the floor his cheeks were throbbing. Welts littered his butt, marks crisscrossed, leaving some of his skin broken. 

"Next time I give you an order, you will obey me."

The alpha didn't like the lack of response and pressed his fingers into the raw skin. "Do you understand?"

Blake's body jerked and he cried out. "Yes," Blake said hoarsely. He just wanted the pain to stop. 

The alpha left Blake tied to the bed and left the room. 

Blake kept listening out for the alpha. Eventually, his tired body succumbed to sleep. 

"Wake up." His body was shaken harshly. His tired body didn't want to but on instinct he respond to the alpha's command. 

The alpha released his arms. Blake let out a low moan. His arms were sore and without looking he was sure that his wrists wore bruised.

"Take a shower. In ten minute you better be down stairs for dinner." The alpha walked away. 

Blake slowly walked to the bathroom. His tired, aching body, protested but it wasn't worth another beating. He forced his body to comply. He washed his body in lukewarm water. His tired muscles screamed for a hot shower but his knew his butt couldn't take it after the assault it just went through. He moved slowly. The soft towel in his hands could've very well been sandpaper when it touched his backside. 

He got dressed in clothes that he saw laid out on the bed. He walked down the stairs. All 500 steps.

The house was big, but he found the dining room. The young alpha sat at the head of the table and a young women who sat to his left. 

"Didn't I tell you ten minutes?" The alpha asked angrily. 

Blake stood still. How the hell was he supposed to know how long he took? It's not like he had access to a clock. How the hell was he supposed to be quick when he could barely move?

"Answer me," the alpha demanded. 

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to take long."

"Sit down."

Blake grabbed the chair that was closets to him and happened to be the furthest from the two. He put his hands on the table and gently let himself down. He let out a breath when the hard seat pressed against the wilts. 

"Did I tell you to sit there?"

You didn't tell me where to sit! Blake wanted to yell out. 

Blake took a shaky breath and pushed himself up and looked at the alpha. The alpha pushed out the chair to his right. Blake carefully sat down. 

The alpha and the young women talked amongst themselves. Blake didn't know if he should eat. He didn't think his stomach could handle something so heavy. He picked up the fork anyway and took small bites. Blake was so miserable eating with the two of them. The young women laughed and talked about nothing. He knew she kept looking at him throughout the meal, but he kept his eyes on his plate instead.

He wanted to go home. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Blake woke up on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. When his mind cleared and he was fully awake he realize were he was. Blake took a deep breathe. He looked up at the ceiling. His butt was still tender, a dull throb at this point. He carefully sat up. He didn't know what to do or where to go, but he didn't want to be in bed all day. He easily got restless. 

He walked out of the room and decided going outside seemed to be the best bet. The estate was really big. The inside of the house was made up of stone, marble, and crystals. It was really elegant in the same way a museum was. Fit for a king - alpha, Blake supposed. He walked out through opened double glass doors. The breeze gently hit against his face. Blake closed his eyes as he soaked up the warmth from the sun. 

It was a good day for a walk. Blake walked through the garden as peaceful as it was, Blake didn't stay too long. He kept walking venturing further out. He walked between some trees and hedges and got to the end of the imaginary line of the property. It looked like it didn't belong. There was just rocks and dirt left now. He walked up a small incline that led to the edge of the cliff. It was so beautiful. He was able to overlook the waters down below. It was thrilling to see how high up he was. It sent a rush to the pit of his stomach. It was an exquisite sight to behold. 

"You're not going to jump are you?" Blake heard from behind. 

"Wasn't planning on it, but thanks for the idea." The man chuckled. The man looked to be in his late 20's. He didn't look like he fit in either. He wore a tank top, khaki short, and flip flops. He looked more like a surfer, or someone in college, than someone who lived in a place like this. He had striking green eyes. Despite his shoulder length blond hair, the man was clean cut.

"You must be Blake," the man said. 

Blake still didn't look back but he responded, "Well, if I must be and I guess I shall."

The man smirked and walked up beside him. "It's a beautiful view."

"It sure is."

"How are you liking your stay so far?"

His stay? Like he's on vacation. He'd appreciate this place a lot more if that's all this was. "Can't complain."

"Oh? Why's that?"

What would be the point? Other than the two inhabitants this place could very well be paradise. It's practically a palace with a beautiful garden and view. His parents make a good living but they never saw the point in living so ostentatiously. Besides, who would he complain to?

When Blake didn't answer the man said, "I like it up here. Usually no one ever comes out here. It's a nice place to be alone and think."

"Is that a polite way to tell me that I'm imposing?" 

"No, not at all. Besides, me tell you to leave? This is your home. I think now, I'm the one imposing. Should I go?"

Blake smiled at that. The man wasn't being condescending and Blake appreciated the man trying to lighten the mood. "I have no right to make such a request, especially since this was your spot first."

"Well, since neither of us have to claim to this spot that only leaves us with one thing left."

"Which is?"

The man looked over to Blake. "We can both stay."

Anthony was in his office, he told his housekeeper to go call Blake. She came back alone. 

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. I looked in his room, in the sitting room, the kitchen. I'm not sure where he is."

Anthony wasn't too pleased with that. He checked his cameras in search of Blake. He saw Blake walking down the stairs, then, the camera in the west wing caught him. Anthony followed Blake's movements which led to Blake walking outside. He got up, deciding to retrieve Blake himself. 

He walked out past the view of the cameras. He saw Blake sitting by the cliff with...Marcus?

"Marcus, I wasn't expecting you." Blake jumped slightly at hearing Anthony's voice. 

"Well, little brother. I like surprising you," Marcus stood and dusting himself off. Blake rose as well but didn't speak or move any further. "Besides, do I need permission to visit my own home?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just wasn't expecting you until autumn. I could've made sure your room was ready."

"Don't worry about it, I'm capable of making my own bed. You know I don't like to be waited on. Beside, while you were distracted with work I got to officially meet your mate."

"Yes, I see. Dinner's going to be ready soon." 

"Right, well I'm going to change into something comfortable," Marcus said.

  
Marcus seemed really nice. He had this careless, almost aloof way about him. Blake envied people like Marcus, he could never fully relax and just let things be.

Anthony, Blake, and Hilda were all at the dining table when Marcus walked in, Hilda's eyes widen and a smile stretched across her face. "Marcus! I didn't know you were here."

"I barely got her, darling." He walked over to where she sat and gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good, thank you. Though, better now that you're here."

"Oh, is that so?"

"With Tony mated off, I'm all alone now," she said in a faux sad voice. Blake wanted to roll his eyes at that. 

"You'll find your alpha soon enough, then it'll be you who forgets about Anthony." A look crossed her face like she was told something she didn't want to hear. She probably want Marcus fawning over her, Blake thought. "But for now, I will be delighted to keep you company." The smile returned to her face. 

"Good," she said. He took a seat right beside her. 

It didn't surprise Blake that he hadn't realized that Marcus and Blake were related. He didn't pay too much attention to Anthony. But from what memory served, they both had similar eyes, but where Anthony's were dark and cold, Marcus was light and lively. 

"So Blake are you from here or surrounding area?" Marcus asked. 

"I'm from Livingston." 

"I've visited a couple of times. Good people. Have you had a chance to visit the town?"

"No, not yet." The conversation felt so awkward now, so unnatural, forced even. It didn't help that he could feel Anthony looking at him.

"That's a shame. But I suppose you have to get settled first. Maybe once you get comfortable, Anthony will show you around."

Blake offered a tight smile. 

"How long are you planning on staying?" Hilda asked redirecting the conversation back to her. 

"Not too long. I don't want to put a damper on anything. I'm actually here on business so I'll be here for a few days. It just depends on how well the deal goes."

Hilda pouted. "Oh, that sucks. I thought we could hang out like we used to." 

"I'll see if I can move somethings around." 

The conversation went on from there. Hilda ran away with the different things they could do. Blake tuned her out. Diner couldn't be over fast enough. But when it finally was Blake went straight to his room. 

  
Anthony hadn't talked to him since the day Blake got there. It was a relief but also made Blake anxious. He hated not knowing what was coming next. He always needed as much information to help him understand better or make it possible to come up with a solution. Anthony didn't seem like the talkative type, especially compared to Hilda - perhaps no one was, but he did talk. He'd offer something to the conversation. 

Blake was sitting out on the balcony. He found the spot when he roamed around the house one day. It didn't look to be used too often. It was pristine just like the rest of the house, but it still looked forgotten somehow. There was a chair hidden behind a flower pot, he pulled it closer to the railing and sat and started to read a book he found on the bookshelf in his room. 

"What's going on, obeta?" Hilda said. It wasn't too clever but it still bother him to hear. Blake sighed. It wasn't too hard to see why Hilda didn't care for him, she liked Anthony, probably thought they were mates. She had to know that they weren't. They would've realized it by now. He continued to read the book. But the more she went on, the harder it got to ignore her. "I gotta say I've been wondering what you did to attract an alpha and get the bite. Did you rub up against an omega? Was it a witch?" If he could find a witch to undo this he would, but unfortunately witches aren't real - his grandpa always referred to them as crackpots, they were just people who preyed on those who were down on their luck, desperate, or gullible.

"He's never going to love you, you know?" Blake rolled his eyes at that. Why the hell would he care about that? As far as he was concerned the feeling was mutual. If there was a way to prove that the bite was just a bite and nothing more, Blake would do it. But right now there was no point in wishful thinking. 

Hilda eventually got bored and walked away. Blake couldn't return to the book. No matter how many times he reread the same line, it was not processing; he finally gave up on the book and closed it. He sat there looking out over the back yard. He watched different people moving around, saw them walking in and out, working different jobs. 

  
Blake went back to the cliff, he was alone and it was peaceful. He looked out to the horizon. The sky was hues of orange and blue. Blake's mind started to wander thinking about Nikki wondering what she was doing right now. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to see her. He wanted to know if she was ok. 

"Hello again," Marcus said. 

"Hi," Blake said without looking away from the view in front of him. 

Silence fell over them. It was comfortable. They sat together looking out.

Blake didn't know how much time past when Marcus broke the silence. "You and Hilda don't seem to get along, do you?" Out of all the things Marcus could've said, that wasn't what Blake would've guessed. 

"No suppose we don't," Blake ended up saying. 

"Why do you suppose that is?"

"She doesn't like me because I'm... bonded to Anthony." That was the first time he said that out loud. It felt like the reality of it just hit him. It felt so wrong to say, wrong to hear coming out of his own mouth.

Marcus nodded. "Maybe you two just need to have a sit down, hash it out." That was very diplomatic of Marcus. Naive, Blake thought, to think that Hilda could talk to Blake without throwing insults. He didn't reply. What was the point? They'd just keep going in circles. So, instead they he didn't respond. 

Sometime after Blake stood. "Did I offend?" Marcus asked curiously.

Blake shook his head. "It's almost dinner time."

Marcus looked up at Blake. "Well, we must part for now then."

Marcus kept meeting up with Blake by the cliff. It was routine now for Blake. It was the one place Hilda wouldn't go to for whatever reason and for that Blake was happy. Blake was laying down on the ground watching the clouds move. 

"If you could be anywhere in the world, were would you go?"

Home, Blake thought. "I don't know. My friend visited Australia last summer. She said they have a lot of beautiful parks and beaches. That sounds nice. Maybe Italy go to their museums and historical buildings. Probably sounds boring but..." Blake shrugged his shoulders.

"No it doesn't. People travel for different reasons at least you want to explore, some people just visit whatever's in walking distance from their hotels which usually are just restaurants and bars."

"What about you?"

"Spain. They have good food, beautiful sights, gorgeous people and amazing beaches. I didn't get a chance to really explore but I would love to go back for a few days sometime."

"Would you rather fly or breathe under water?" Blake wasn't expecting a silly question, but it was nice to be able to take his mind off of things."

"Breathe under water."

"Huh, I would've thought you'd chosen flight."

"No, it seems good in theory but then there are planes, birds, the weather, and other factors. It wouldn't be as easy as people might think. Breathing under water is better because you could do it without anything affecting you or those around you. And it'd be fun to not have to worry too much about oxygen."

Marcus smirked at his answer. "Good point. I'd still choose flight though." The questions went on from there. Both laughed at the absurdity of the questions and the reasoning for their answers. 

Marcus' stayed for a week before he had to leave. It sucked because now Blake didn't have anyone to talk to. 


	4. Chapter 4

He had a plan before all this happened. Blake was going to school to become a physiotherapist. He always had an interest in biology. Alpha's were stronger and healed faster, omega's were quicker and males were able to carry, while betas don't heal as quickly, they were agile. Though, even alpha's aren't immortal or invincible. If they were to get amputated; they couldn't grow another appendage, they'd have to go to the hospital and have surgery. 

And despite what propaganda and pseudoscience says, betas are actually smart if not smarter. Betas just didn't cook or clean, but getting other jobs is harder for them to get. Many betas had masters and doctorates in studies of math, science, and health. But even graduating at the top of your class didn't grantee success. Take William, the head maintenance worker for Anthony's estate, he had his degree in engineering but wasn't able to find a job in that field and needed a way to make a living so he had to settle for this job.

Blake knew life was unfair, but prejudices were more harsh 30 years ago. Some younger alphas and omegas don't feel that way. There were activists for all human rights. There are betas in the medical field, in the technological field and other fields were they can actually use their degrees. But, 30 years wasn't that long ago, it was only 50 years ago when omegas finally got their rights and even those have limitations. Betas were headed in the right direction, but it was going to take time. Blake hoped when he was ready to graduate he could get the job of his dreams. 

Blake was always interested in finding ways of healing the human body through both natural and engineered ways. Betas didn't heal as quickly but so long as the cut wasn't too sever the wound would heal within minutes. Depending on how bad the injury really was it could take hours or even days to heal.

Most athletes were betas, or worked on movie sets as stunt doubles, or in the military. Blake found it incredibly frustrating how people could still be so closed minded. After all these years, still there were those who felt like betas were nothing more than to serve. So many people getting passed up for promotions, or jobs, not because they lacked certain skills but because of their rank. 

Blake always worked hard in school. Math and science were always his favorite subjects growing up. He found it fascinating when his mom would talk about work, she's a surgeon, and he'd always bombard her with questions. Blake thought he'd follow in his mother's foot steps and would became a surgeon. But then, he started to watch sports with his dad and that when he realized how much he loved sports. 

One day, he and his father were watching a football game, when one of the players was tackled and he didn't get back up. The player wrapped his arms around his leg and rocked his body. He was in so much pain. Blake watched as the man breathed through gritted teeth. 

"What's wrong with him?" he asked his father. 

"When #43 tackled him, they both fell to the ground with #43 landing on top of #24, #24's leg bent the wrong way. His knees hurt," his father explained. 

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, he probably won't be able to play football any more."

"Why not?"

"Because betas take too long to heal and if the injury doesn't heal right, it can cause more damage. Even if it does heal properly, he'll still have to do physical therapy. He hasn't been doing that well this season, they'll probably just cut him and let someone else take his spot."

"That sucks."

"I agree with you."

That's when Blake realized, at the age of 12, that he wanted to be a physiotherapist. He wanted to help betas heal properly and as quickly as possible.

So Blake's plan was to go to school, find someone he could work under and learn from, graduate, and become one of the best physiotherapist. He planed to work for an organization and one day open up his own clinic. 

When freshman year started he was nervous. It was the first time since kindergarten were he was at a new place and didn't know anybody. Blake was walking from one building to the next trying to hurry to his next class when he saw a familiar face and stopped. Nyla, his friend from high school was standing still, looking down at what he assumed was her class schedule. 

"Nyla," he called out. 

She looked up surprised and delighted to see Blake. "Hey!' she said excitedly. "I did't know you were coming here."

"Same. I thought you were going somewhere out west."

They kept talking as they walked. Blake didn't want neither of them to be late, some professors were notoriously known for locking the door right on the dot. Before they parted they made plans to have lunch. 

They were practically joined at the hip from then on. Then, his second semester he met Nikki in art class. They hit it off right away. Blake finally worked up the courage to ask Nikki out. 

He had been dating Nikki for a year. Blake didn't know if Nikki would be the one he'd marry, but he did know that he loved her. She was amazing, confident, smart. She didn't make a big deal about his and Nyla's friendship. She had this way about her that made you want to keep smiling. Nikki's so beautiful. Blake liked to run his fingers through her short, straight dark brown hair. She always smelt   
like cucumbers and strawberries. 

Then the alpha had to ruin everything by biting him. Blake doesn't know why the alpha even bit him. He seems to despise Blake. 

It had been two weeks since he's been to school. Two weeks! He needed to go back to his dorm.

Blake was stressed thinking about all that he had missed. He emailed his professors letting them know that he was going to be back in class. A couple of people had emailed him their notes and he emailed random people from his other classes, hoping someone would email him back. He didn't know many people in his other classes; the semester just started.

Blake stopped at his dorm and was happy to know that his stuff was exactly where he left it. He grabbed his backpack and his laptop. He walked into class, usually he blended in with everyone but now everyone looked at him. Some weren't shy as they spoke up.

"He's the one that got bitten by that alpha?"

"Yeah."

"If that's what's passing as bond worthy, I don't even know why I bothered worrying."

"True. If a beta can get a bond nobody else should have a problem."

Blake walked to his usual seat. He opened his laptop. The professor noticed him but thankfully didn't comment. The professor rattled on. Blake opened his DMs and saw Nikki was logged on. He sent her a message. How have you been? he wrote. He anxiously waited for her to write back. 

Blake turned his attention to the professor and took notes. By the time his class had ended, Nikki still hadn't written back. Was she mad? He wondered. 

He closed his laptop and put it into his bag and went to his next class. He got the same looks as before but he ignored them all and kept his head down. His professor, Dr. Richards, was really nice and actually loved teaching. She wasn't one of those professors that spoke for the whole class time and gave a test at the end of the week. It also helped that if you had a question, she didn't make you feel like an idiot. 

Blake sat down and Dr. Richards was on about how to read information that the graph is showing, when a notification popped up letting Blake know he had a message. His heart soared. He opened the message.

Blake? Is it really you?

Yes. Blake quickly wrote back. 

How are you?

Could be better, Blake thought. I'm alright but what about you?

Blake saw the dots bouncing but then they disappeared. Then, he read, I was so worried about you. People have been talking. So you really are bonded to that alpha that attacked you?

Blake's heart dropped. Now he didn't know how to respond. Can we talk in person? Blake wrote instead of answering. 

I'm free in 20. Do you want to meet at the epicenter?

Yes.

Blake tried his damnest to pay attention to the professor but his mind kept going back to Nikki. 

"Ok. That's it for now. I'm ending class 15 minutes early today. I want you to use what we've gone over today in your projects. I'm expecting an update by Friday, no later than 3:00 p.m. in my inbox. Enjoy the rest of your day." 

The class got up. Blake was starting to walk out with the rest of the class. "Blake can I see you for a moment?" Dr. Richards asked. 

Blake walked to the professor. "I know I'm behind but I barely got my laptop. I swear I'm not using it as an excuse, I'll have my progress sent to you on time."

"Blake calm down," Dr. Richards said, smiling politely. "I know your responsible and will have everything done on time. I just wanted to make sure you're doing ok."

Blake was relieved. "I'm doing... I don't know, as well as can be expected."

"That's understandable. You have missed two weeks of school work and notes. Did somebody help you stay up to date?"

Blake put his hand on the back of his neck. No there was nobody. He was cool with a couple of people but they weren't really friends. Or someone he could rely on for missed notes. "No, I'm sorry I didn't even think to try to get a hold of anyone while I was out."

"Normally I expect you all to be on top of getting with someone about missed notes, but you're not someone who normally slacks off and you have an actual excuse for not being present these past weeks. I've talked to my T.A., Robert, he can help you get back on track and will have the class work that you missed. When you're done with that you can just turn them back into Robert. This is his email, he's expecting to hear from you soon."

"Thank you, Dr. Richards. I'll get a hold of him today. I really do appreciate this."

"Good because I expect only the best from you."

Blake went to the epicenter to meet with Nikki. He sat at the bench waiting for Nikki to join him. A couple minutes later she showed up. Blake stood when he saw her approaching. They both went to each other and embraced the one another in a hug. 

They talked about everything, Blake left of certain details, too much information is some times a bad thing. 

"I can't believe there isn't a law against this. Are there not enough omegas he has to have a beta too?" That was the first time Blake seen Nikki getting so worked up. "Well at least he's cool with you coming to school."

Blake didn't answer her back. 

"He is allowing you to come back, right?"

"We haven't exactly talked about it."

"He doesn't know you're here?"

"No, but it's not a big deal, ok?" Blake didn't feel like talking about it any more so he asked, "Have you talked to Nyla?"

"Yes. She and her mate are really perfect for each other. They're dorks in love."

Blake smiled. "That's good to hear. She deserves to be happy."

"You should talk to her."

"I will. It just with everything I didn't want to bother her."

After talking for sometime, Blake knew he couldn't stay any longer. At the end, Blake stood and hugged Nikki. Nikki held on tightly. He didn't want to let go. He just wanted to pretend that nothing was wrong and everything was the same. He new one day he'd see Nikki with someone else, and he knew that day would break his heart. But, he couldn't expect Nikki to not move on. She deserved to be happy too. They let go and went their separate ways. 

Blake's parent's, Mr. and Mrs. Irving, were standing outside of Anthony's house with police escorts. The policeman knocked on the door. An older women answered. She looked at them and said, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"We need to see alpha Carson."

"Please come in." She walked them to the sitting room. "You can take a seat, alpha Carson will be here shortly." 

The woman walked to Anthony's office. She knocked on the door and let herself in. "Sir, there are officers here to see you."

"Did they say what they were here for?"

"No, sir."

Anthony walked into the sitting room and saw two policemen and when he walked in further he saw an omega and an alpha, he instantly recognized them.

"What can I do you for?"

"We've brought this misunderstanding up to the courts," Mr. Irving said. "This is a petition for the courts to review this so called bond."

The policeman handed over the document to the alpha. Anthony read it over. How dare they question his bond. "This is a court order, summoning you to be at court this Friday. If you fail to show the court will take the carelessness into consideration and it'll only work in favor of Mr. and Mrs. Irving."

"You're saying my bond isn't valid?"

"That's not for me to decide. I'm just here to deliver the documents and to make sure you uphold your end of the court order," the officer said. 

"Which is?"

"For us to see our son," the alpha said. He was angry at the audacity of the two. First they question the validity of his bond and now they demand for him to bring their son to them. He wanted to say no. He wanted to throw them out. But, he would have to defend himself in court and refusing to obey a court order would only hurt his case. 

"Martha," Anthony called out. The older women walked in. "Yes, sir?"

"Can you get Blake for me?"

The older women walked upstairs and went to Blake's room. She knocked on the door but when no answer came she let herself in. "Excuse me, Blake, alpha Carson needs..." she said as she walked into the room, but she didn't see Blake. She looked around the room, but there was only so many places he could be. She walked in further and knocked on the bathroom door, no answer came. 

She left the room and walked back down. She walked to Anthony and said lowly, "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know where he is."

Blake went back to his dorm. He had a couple of hours before he had to get back. He emailed the T.A. He sent Blake some notes to go over before they planned to meet. Once he had as much as he could squared away, he put his things away and left back to Anthony's.

Anthony grabbed his phone and texted Christie, his groundskeeper, can you get Blake for me? A few minutes later, Anthony received a text. He isn't out here.

"What's going on?" Mr. Irving asked. 

Anthony sighed. "I'm not sure where Blake is."

"You don't know where our son is?" Mrs. Irving asked. "How can you expect us to take your bond to our son seriously when you aren't." Lucy didn't believe Anthony for one second. She knew he was hiding her son and refusing to let them see him. "You need to bring our son to us, now."

"I already told you, I'm not sure where he went. Sometimes he likes to wonder around the property. I'll check the security cameras."

Anthony began to walk away when the other alpha stood and started to follow him, the rest followed as well. Anthony didn't like being followed around in his own house like a criminal. They went to the monitors, Anthony started the recording back from 8 in the morning. He followed Blake's movements through the house. Blake walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. 30 minutes later, he left the kitchen and walked towards the front of the doors. They all followed his movements until he left the property. 

"We will be back to see our son," the alpha said.

Blake walked through the door, me made it two steps before he was pulled by his shirt and slammed against the door. 

"Where the fuck have you been?" 

"Let go of me."

"Where. Were. You?"

Blake tried uselessly to remove the hands from his shirt. "I was at school."

"Did I give you permission to leave?"

"You never said I couldn't."

Anthony didn't like that response. "I'm telling you now, you are no longer allowed to leave this house."

"You can't do that."

"I can do whatever I want. I'm the alpha. My word is as good as law."

"I'm not going to stop going to school."

"You will not disobey me."

"You can't...I'm not going to drop out of school. I've worked too damn hard. My parents already paid for my tuition."

"Do you want another punishment?"

"I'm not giving up on school." He was breathing hard; too fast to really get in proper amounts of air. 

"Why do you even want to go? It's not like you're going to be able to use your degree."

Blake didn't respond to that so instead he repeated himself, "I'm not giving up on school." 

"You don't get to leave this house without my permission. I'm in charge not you. I make the rules, you follow them."

"That's bullshit. Why do I have to do as you say just because you're the alpha? I had a life before you. I didn't ask for any of this."

"Do you know why I need to know where you are? Why it's important to know when you leave? Because if I don't know then that makes me look careless. I look like I'm incapable of handling something as simple as a beta," Anthony said angrily. 

"So what, it's not like you care."

"You're parents came today, but you wouldn't know that because you weren't here. I didn't know where you were and they accused me of trying to go against the law. You will not leave this house unless I say so."

"You can do that."

"Try me." 


	5. Chapter 5

Blake was seething with anger. He fucking hated Anthony. How dare that bastard keep him from going to school. It wasn't fair. He was sitting by the window looking outside, when a knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. 

"Alpha Carson needs you downstairs."

Blake sighed. He kept his eyes out on the people below. "Did he say what for?"

"No, but it's best to not keep him waiting. He's down in the sitting room."

Blake got up and reluctantly went down. He turned the corner and was elated to find his parents sitting there waiting for him. He smiled brightly at them. He rushed to them, embracing his parents in a hug. 

"It's good to see you," his father said.

"Same. I'm so happy you both came to visit." His mom gave his father a look. "What?"

His father looked at the alpha. "We'd like to go out with our son."

"Fine, but he doesn't leave the premises," Anthony said gruffly. 

They all stood. Blake took his parent out to the back, to his spot. "What's going on?"

"We've petitioned the court to review the bond," his mom said. 

Blake felt a rush of emotion inside his stomach. He was so elated, he couldn't believe his parents actually brought this up to the courts. They promised they'd figure something out and they kept their promise. "Do you think it could be dissolved?" he asked hopefully. 

"That's what we are hoping for," his dad said. "We think the court will see reason and not find any merit in this bond." 

"So our chances are actually looking good."

"Yes, we believe we could use their own prejudices against them. They'll never belief that a rank they think is beneath them would actually be worthy of such a bond. They're so entrapped in their our foolish hatred, we can actually use it to our advantage."

Blake could get back to his old life. This would just be an unfortunate deviation but nothing that can't be eventually forgotten. 

"We were even able to get an early time. We'll be in court this Friday. No sense in dragging it out."

The time spent with his parents was truly uplifting. They gave him the best news and something to look forward to for once. 

Blake and Anthony got to the court house. They walked into the building and were met by Anthony's lawyer. 

"This is getting to be truly ridiculous. If I didn't know better, I'd tell you to just give him back," the woman said. 

"Regardless, we're here, so what's the plan?" 

"Nothing too outrageous. We'll keep it short and simple, state facts. They're reasonable."

They walked into the court room, Blake trailing behind. It wasn't your typical court room. There were no benches for onlookers. There was two podiums with two chairs beside each podium and in front was were a large bench with five chairs. No jury, no other witnesses. This was a private matter, one that only needed few. Anthony's lawyer stood at the podium to the left, Anthony and Blake took their seats. Blake heard the door to the room open and looked back and saw his parents. They took their spots. Each side gathering themselves while awaiting for the judges to appear. Three judges walked in and took their places. It was nerve wreaking to say the least. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Irving have brought a suit against Mr. Carson to argue the validity of the bond Mr. Carson shares with Mr. Irving," the bailiff read out. 

The two side argued their cases. 

"It's unjust to question a bond," Anthony's lawyer argued. 

"No one would be questioning his bond if he knew how to do it correctly. Alpha's are supposed to be instinctively drawn to omegas and vice versa," Mr. Irving countered. "This is not just unheard of but this couldn't possibly be a real bond. This should be looked at based on whether or not an alpha can truly bond with a beta and the answer is no. Betas' bonds aren't predestined, they don't know who their mate will be until the fall in love and each side is in agreement to bond."

The judges looked to be in agreement. 

"This is a waste of the courts time. Questing my clients bond is a disservice to not only Mr. Carson, but also all those out there who share a special bond with their mates. Like the opposing council stated, an alpha's bond is predestined. He didn't choose Mr. Irving, he was drawn to this mate. This will only create a domino effect. What happens when other start questioning bonds? What if someone told you, you didn't know what you were doing with you met your mate? What if someone tried to break the bond that you share with your mate?"

That looked to unsettle the judges. Blake was sure the judges hackles were up. 

"No one's bond would be questioned because the bond would be shared between an alpha and omega. That's how it's always been and that's how it should continue to be. To say the typical bond would be called into question is a ludicrous argument. The bond we shared with our mates, is strong and meant to be. They're stolid and in no need of questing as in this case."

"Society trusts alpha's to make decisions that help the world keep running. If an alpha can't be trusted to make decisions in his own life, how can they be except to do so for the rest of the world? The bond that my client shares with his mate is as real as the one that other alpha's share with their mate. Saying that there's no validity in their bond because it's an alpha and a beta is ludicrous. It doesn't lessen the bond. True, it is unheard of, but does that mean it should be taken for a joke? No, it doesn't."

Blake couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe how she was arguing the case. She was arguing as if she believed that a beta was just a good as an omega. Blake looked over to the judges and one looked like he agreed with what she was saying. Then, Blake realized, Anthony's lawyer knew exactly what she was doing. She didn't have to just argue one side of the case but both. She was playing both sides; arguing her case to a beta supporter and alphas who believe in alpha instincts and rights. 

"We owe it to ourselves to really take this into consideration and see this union for what it really is an accident. Our son was attacked while attending the mating ceremony to support a friend. While trying to leave with his girlfriend that's when he was viciously attacked and bitten without consent. Yes, without consent. How could he have given permission to a connection he cannot and did not feel? It's our responsibility to take bonds seriously and hold them to a certain standard. This isn't only about the bond not counting on the surface level because our son is a beta, but betas don't bond the way we do. They get to pick their mates free will, this wasn't that. He didn't have any say in it one way or another. All our son has is the word of an alpha."

The judge that seemed to be nodding along with Anthony's lawyer was now being swayed. It was a toss up. 

"Anthony Carson, approach," one of the judges said. Anthony walked up to the podium. "You are fighting for the bond, why is that?"

"Because it's my right as an alpha to have my mate with me. It's my right to fight just as any alpha would for their mate."

"This is peculiar, you must see that," another judge asked. "What made you want to bite him?"

"There was a pull. Just like how it typically goes. I could scent him, it was so strong he was all I could focus on. When I followed the scent, the only difference from a typical bond is all I could think about claiming. I couldn't even see his face."

"Have you consummated the bond?" the third judge asked.

Blake's eyes widened at the question. He wasn't expecting this. What does that have to do with anything? "No," he heard Anthony say. 

"Why is that? You've been living together for almost a month and yet you have only claimed him with a bite."

"Like the opposing council said, it's uncommon for this kind of bond to be shared with a beta. The connection is different and everything has been changing fast for him, I didn't want this to be another thing that was rushed. I wanted to give him a chance to become acclimated before moving forward."

"That's very admirable quality, but shouldn't you want him to get used to you sooner rather than later. Your heat must be fast approaching now that your newly bonded."

"Yes, it is true. I wasn't planning on waiting too long."

"If you wanted to you could give him up and move on with your life."

"With all do respect, I really couldn't. Blake is my mate, and I intent for it to stay that way."

The judges didn't ask any more questions. They all stood and left the room to deliberate. Five minutes later, they all came back into the room. Five minutes was all it took for them to decide Blake's fate. He held his breath as he waited and hoped that he'd be able to go home today. 

"The court sides with alpha Anthony Carson." The judge kept talking but there wasn't nothing else for Blake to hear. He stuck with Anthony and there was nothing anybody could do. His parents tried. They fought for him and he'd always love that for that. His dad argued what he could. Questioning an alpha's claim could be a slippery slope in theory, more than likely, nothing else would've happened. But, why risk it? Why cause the crack that can make the flood gates brust?

After the decision was given, everything moved so fast. Blake felt so froze even as he moved. He watched his parents sad faces get smaller. He loved them so much. He knows they tried. 

They were back at the palace from hell. Blake got out of the car and went inside. He heard the ruling. It hit him like a ton of bricks. But, it still seems so surreal. Maybe this was a nightmare, he fell asleep thinking about it and he's going to wake up any minute now. 

Blake stayed away from Anthony, it was him who now avoided seeing Anthony. The reality of it all was slowly but surely sinking in. He didn't want to feel trapped. This couldn't be his life. If he was to spend the rest of his life mated to an alpha, they'd have to find some type of common ground. 

Blake went looking for Anthony. He found Anthony in his office, which wasn't too surprising when Anthony's home this time of day, he's usually there.

"Had enough time of wallowing in self pity?" Anthony asked. 

"I think we need to talk."

"That we agree on. Sit," Anthony said gesturing to the chair in front of him. Blake took the seat. "Things haven't been the way the should between us."

"Like what?"

"I don't know how to be around you. I never thought I'd have a mate, especially not a beta. It'd be easier if you were an omega, my instincts would be more natural and make more sense. If I had a choice I would've never mated." That sounded strange to Blake ears. What alpha didn't want an omega to spend the rest of their life with. "But, you are my mate and now we both know it will stay that way."

"Where does that live us now?"

"That leaves me to let you know what I expect from you. You won't leave this house without permission, you will have chores to do - you will help in the kitchen, or with the laundry, or in the garden, I really don't care where, but you'll help out." 

"Ok. I want to keep going to school."

"Ok." Ok? That's it? Blake was wondering but gladly kept his mouth shut. "Like you haven't been sneaking out and going still. I think it's important to keep our lives similar to we had before to make this whole process easier. But, I want your schedule. I want to know when you won't be here and when to expect you back." 

Blake wasn't willing to give up on school. He knew he'd be in trouble but he just couldn't let another dream die. It was nice knowing he didn't have to worry about sneaking around any more. He could focus on school instead of this unfortunate situation. 

"Ok." 

"When I have company over or when we go out, I don't want you dragging your feet, making a fuss. You will be there without fail or argument."

Blake stood to leave. "One more thing," Anthony said. Blake looked at him. "Here." Anthony held the phone out to him. Blake looked at it. "You will keep this on you at all times when you aren't here. If you're running late, there's an emergency, anything, I expect a call."

Blake left the office. It really wasn't a talk more like a negotiation, but there was no yelling or threats made, so he could consider that a small win. They didn't even make a dent in the conversation they should've had, but it was something at least. Blake couldn't believe that he's had more conversations with Marcus - who he's known for a shorter amount of time than his supposed mate. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is Dark!! If you don't want to read another scene with abuse just skip it and if you're still interested wait for the next chapter. Thank you.**

Blake was walking around the garden. He really needed some fresh air. Everything was so overwhelming. He didn't want to be here and he really didn't want to be bonded to Anthony. After his and Anthony's talk it only left one thing answered. He still felt like his life was so out of control. It made him feel like he couldn't breathe. 

He really didn't mind helping out wherever he could. It sucked because he knew some of the workers were trying to be polite, but he knew they didn't know how to be around him. He helped in the kitchen mostly. Blake doesn't understand why Anthony wants him to help when all he feels like he is in they way. 

Blake came across a stone bench that over looked the pond. He sat down and watched the coy fish swim. Lilypads floated on the surface. He sat there and wondered what he'd be doing if he never went to the party or if Nyla would've met her mate earlier than she had. 

The sun hit the water and reflected it in Blake's honey colored eyes. He realized that he was just as trapped as the fish. They maybe able to move around, but they could only go so far. It was depressing as the realization set in. 

"Oh, look does the little obeta need to cry out his feelings?" Hilda said. Hilda loves to see Blake hurt. She loved to get under his skin and push his buttons. The two girls she was with laughed. 

In the short time Blake has spent there he's learned to tune her out, but there were times when he just couldn't take her shit. Her voice was like nails to a chalk board, maybe worse. 

"Oh, look the witch has come looking for some poor souls to terrorize. Oh, did I saw witch I meant bitch," Blake said. 

The smile fell from Hilda's face. "You better watch you mouth, you stupid little bitch. Wouldn't want to get punished again would you?"

Blake felt a knot in his stomach, but he stood his ground. "You're just a miserable bitch, aren't you? You just have to snuff it out any bit of serenity, don't you?" 

"Look girls, the fake omega's trying to be brave."

"I may not be an omega but is that why it cuts deep? I see the way you look at him. You're an omega and he didn't choose you to mate with." He knew he should stop but once the gates broke open everything just came out. "You are as ugly on the outside as your are in the inside." He heard the girls gasp like they were unaware of Hilda's cruelty. "You follow him like a bitch in heat and still he didn't notice you. You're so fucking pathetic the way you still cling to him like you still stand a chance."

While Blake was too focused on getting his frustrations off his chest, he didn't realize that Anthony was standing close. Of course, he didn't hear what Hilda said and only caught the last part. Hilda was the first to notice Anthony's presents and started crying. 

"What the fuck is going on here?" Anthony growled. 

Blake's stomach dropped. Hilda put on an even bigger show and started letting out more sobs. Hilda ran into Anthony's arms. Blake rolled his eyes at that. Anthony held onto Hilda and whispered something in her ear. She sniffled and nodded her head. She walked away with the other two girls. 

Anthony turned his attention to Blake. If it wasn't for the anger that was rising within his chest, he would've felt his chest tightening. 

"Where do you get off thinking you can talk to Hilda like that?"

The kindness Anthony showed to Hilda dissipated and all that was left was anger. 

"Why is it ok for her to talk shit to me, but if I say something back I get shit for it?"

Anthony backhanded him. The force knocked Blake over. His face felt like it was on fire. He rested his weight on his hands. Before he could shake off the unsteady feeling, Blake was being lifted by the back of his neck and dragged. Anthony was pulling him along back into the house. Blake tried to get his feet under himself but Anthony was moving too fast. 

Anthony was always taught to keep private matters behind closed doors.Anthony closed the bedroom door behind them. The alpha held Blake up and punched him in the stomach. Blake couldn't breathe. Tears streamed down his face, he felt like he was never going to be able to breathe again. Another hit landed and he fell to the ground. The hits didn't stop. 

Blake passed out of the floor. 

When he woke up, it was the next day. His whole body ached. He felt like he was going to throw up. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. The room was suddenly topsy-turvy. He crawled to the bed and used it to help push himself the rest of the way up. His sides hurt as he tried to breathe. 

He went to the bathroom and when he saw his reflection his eyes widen. His lip was busted, he had a black eye, he had purple and blue marks all over his body. He took a shower and put on some clothes that cover his bruises. He didn't want Hilda seeing the damage. He didn't want to give her another reason to gloat once she saw his face. There was nothing he could do to hide that. 

He held onto the railing, taking each step slowly and carefully. He really didn't feel good. When he reached the last step, he decided the sitting room would be a good place to rest. Each step he took was hell. When he was half way there when he doubled over, holding his stomach. Sweat pebbled at his forehead. He took a couple breathes and hoped for the pain to pass. 

He stood upright and started to walk again. He only got a couple of steps before he fell over. 

One of the maintenance workers, a beta, was walking pass to go fix something when he saw Blake fall over. At first he thought the young man just tripped but when he let out a groan the beta knew it had to be serious. The beta walked to Blake. 

"Are you ok?" The beta knew that was a stupid question just by looking at him he could tell Blake was in pain, but he couldn't tell from where. Anyone could see that he wasn't. "Do you need medical service?"

The beta was the first one to talk to him in what felt like forever. "I just need at have a seat," Blake weakly said. 

"Can I help you?"

Blake was relieved at the kindness the man was showing him. "Yes, please," he breathed out. 

The beta bent down and picked Blake up. Blake didn't expect for the beta to hoist him up but he didn't protest. Blake put his arm around the man's shoulder and whispered, "thank you."

"Do you want me to take you to Alpha Carson?"

"No. No, the sitting room is fine."

The man took soft steps toward the room, when the alpha's voice boomed, "What are you doing?" Blake wanted to cry.

The beta froze in his steps. "Sorry, Alpha, I didn't mean to offend. He passed out on the floor and I was just taking him to rest in the sitting room."

Anthony walked to the beta. 

Blake didn't want to let go of the man, but he didn't want him to get into trouble. He slowly let his legs fall from the mans arms but kept his hold on the man's shoulder. 

"Thank you, Brady, I can take it from here." 

The beta gave a polite smile and walked away. 

He was in and out of consciousness. When he came to, Blake couldn't believe that Anthony actually brought him to the hospital. As he laid on the bed he could hear the doctor talking to Anthony. 

"Beta's aren't like alpha's and omegas. They take longer to heal, they aren't as strong or smart. If you plan of keeping the beta for awhile you can't keep using your full force when you discipline him." Blake wanted to scream. Anthony wasn't getting reprimanded for causing Blake harm. He wasn't even being told not to hit him, but told how to. Beta's in societies eyes were always looked at as less than. But, Blake never thought it extended to this extreme. 

He knew he must've been given some good drugs because he body didn't feel broken. 

He was released three days later. "I'd recommend keeping discipline down to a minimum until he's fully healed," the doctor ordered. 

When he got back to the house, it was worse than before. Before nobody talked to him aside from Hilda, now nobody even looked at him. Wherever he goes, if people are talking, as soon as they see him they stop and look away. 

It's so lonely. He misses home now more than ever. 

Blake takes more time to move around. Two of his ribs are broken, his body's sore, and there are bruises over bruises. 

Blake goes to the dining room for dinner. Hilda and Anthony are already there talking. He sits down on his usual spot trying his hardest to drown out Hilda's shrill voice. Hilda can talk for hours about nothing and somehow found a reason to get excited about it. 

"What do you think, Blake?" Blake hears his name and looks up from his food. That bitch knows he wasn't listening. 

"About what?" Blake asks sounding bored already.

"The ball of course."

"Well if it's like anything other balls; it'll be boring." 

"Watch it," Anthony says, his words carrying a threat. 

"Are you crazy?" Hilda says like she's oblivious to Anthony's reaction. "They're always fun. People dress up, drink, and dance." 

The only fun thing in that sentence was drink, but even the stiff people who hold the balls made drinking boring with their dry, tasteless champagnes. He'd gladly sit it out. 

"I can't wait."

"Cool, have fun."

"Despite your feeling for balls. You will be there," Anthony commanded. 

Great just another place that's filled with people who looked down their noises at him. Fun. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Well he must've done something wrong." Blake heard a conversation one day while mindlessly wandering around the palace of hell, as he liked to call it, the people in it all treated the alpha like a king, so it wasn't too far off. 

"I don't know," someone else replied softly. "The poor boy looked almost broken."

"When has alpha Carson ever mistreated us?" The older voice said. "Never," answering her own question. "The boy must've been misbehaving. There are rules for a reason, you know."

"I just feel so bad for him."

"Well don't. You'll only get yourself in trouble. We shouldn't even be talking about it at all. It's none of our business. Alpha Carson is a great man and he deserves our respect enough to mind our own," the women said sternly. 

Blake rolled his eyes at the woman's responses. But, he later found that everyone on his staff seemed to feel strongly about the alpha. He was "the greatest alpha," or "the best man, who anyone would be lucky and fortunate enough to have." It was annoying to hear such great things about someone who didn't think twice about hurting him. 

Blake walked into the kitchen. Everyone was talking and laughing but as soon as he walked in the room fell silent. He ignored everyone in favor of walking to the refrigerator to get a snack. Then, he heard two girls talking. They must've been about sixteen. Omegas. 

"You ask," one of the girls whispered to the other. 

"No, you."

Blake grabbed an apple and a yogurt from the fridge and turned around to leave when he was stopped. 

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question?" one of the girls finally spoke up getting Blake's attention. 

"Sure," he said expecting them to ask him about the alpha or the bond. 

"What is the bonding ceremony like?" Blake hadn't noticed the other staff members looking at him listening. 

"Kind of stiff, a lot of those types of parties are." The girls looked disappointed. He didn't want to ruin their fun, so he said, "But, exciting too. You know my best friend is an omega. She was so nervous I thought she was going to sweat right through her dress." The girls giggled. "She looked so beautiful."

"Was she happy when she bonded?" the quieter of the two asked.

"When she and her mate first saw each other it was like no one else existed. They were so lost in one another; it was like bonding was the only thing that made sense. The way they looked at each other was almost as if they somehow had known each other of years and after sometime apart were finally reuniting." 

"Wow, that sounds amazing," the girls gushed. 

"I hope I'm that lucky to be so compatible with my mate when I find him."

"Me, too."

"I'm sure both of you will. Your mates will be so captivated by y'all beauty inside and out that they'll be elated that they were gifted such exquisite mates," Blake says, making the girls blush. 

"Thanks," the quieter one said shyly. 

"You're welcome. Just remember, you'll have forever with your mate so don't be in such a rush to grow up."

They smiled at him. 

After that things got less tense, with the kitchen staff at least. Whenever he entered a room the conversation quieted but kept going. A couple would even offer a 'hello'. Blake liked when the omegas, Sylvie and Alexi, were there, they were the only ones not afraid to actually have a conversation with him. 

Usually jobs like this went to betas but the girls had explained that because they were still underage they were allowed to work common jobs. Even though betas outnumbered alphas and omega, the high paying jobs typically were held by the two ranks. You'd still find beta in such jobs but sadly not as common. 

"We went to France. It was fun, but it rained a lot," Sylvie said. "There were a lot of cool place that we got to see."

"That sounds fun. In my family the only omegas that are allowed to travel are bonded. What about you, Blake. Have you traveled anywhere?"

"Only other places in America. Probably not as exciting as going to other counties."

"Really like where," Alexi asks. 

"Colorado, Maine, Hawaii, and Seattle."

"That's so cool. I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. I heard it's so beautiful over there."

"It really is. Their beaches are the best."

"Did you go swimming with sharks?"

"Well not intentionally, no." The girls gasped. "My family and I went for my 18th birthday. I wanted to go snorkeling. I met these locals that told me they knew of a beach that tourist don't know about."

"And you went with them?" Alexi asks shocked. 

"Well, yeah. They were really nice people. This one girl, she had told me of all about the place. She said it was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Oh, it was a girl." Blake heard the insinuation. 

"Yeah. So?" 

"I bet this girl was pretty." Alexi said knowingly. 

"Well, yes, but it really wasn't like that."

"Uh-huh," the girls said, giggling. "What was her name?" 

"Laylani." Blake could feel himself blush which made him feel foolish. "Ok, well maybe just a little. She was pretty and really fun."

"I knew it!" The girls laughed again. "So what happened with the shark?" Sylvie asked. 

Blake was relieved to be getting back to the reason for the story. "Well, they had taken me to to cove. It was really a sight to see. The way the sunlight hit the surface of the water made it shine against the stone. The water was a medium blue, kind of like your eyes," he said pointing to Alexi, this time making her blush. "One of the guy did a back flip from the edge. It was really a ways down from where he stood. Then everyone else jumped. We had been swimming for awhile before we decided to go down and see all the different things Laylani talked about. She wasn't exaggerating either. The fish were these bright orange, red, yellow, and blue colors. They were almost like flowers. When I was exploring I saw something big swimming from corner of my eye." 

"Oh my gosh!" the girls said together. 

"When I turned I saw the shark. It was moving so quickly and didn't know if I should swim away or try to stay still. Then, it came toward me. Koai, one of the guys in the group put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me toward himself just in time for the shark to miss me. He swam back then, he pointed for me to follow him. My heart was pounding so loud it was all I could hear." The girls looked at him with a mixture of shock and excitement. "I followed him toward an opening, once we reached the surface of the cove we pulled ourselves out. Koai looked at me and said, "Beautiful but dangerous." We sat at the bottom until I could catch my breath. The others soon came up. It was scary but beautiful. It was the craziest thing that ever happened to me." 

"Wow," Alexi said. "Do you ever want to go back?"

"I would love to see Hawaii again, but I don't know if I'd ever go snorkeling again."

They kept working on. The girls' shift was almost over. They kept the conversation light and playful. 

Blake didn't want to go to dinner but it wouldn't be worth the punishment. He walked to the dining room and saw other people there. The table was almost filled, as side from Blake's usual spot that is. They were all talking. He could feel their eyes on him, it made his skin itch. He sat down. Soon dinner was served. 

Blake didn't try to make conversation with anyone. He just kept his eyes on his plate as he ate. He wasn't that hungry; he had eaten a snack while he was helping in the kitchen. 

"This meal is lovely," someone commented as to show respect for being offered food rather than an actual compliment to the cooks.

"That's all thanks to Blake." Hilda said snidely. 

Blake felt himself tense. He wanted to tell her to fuck off but the firm hand on his knee made him hold his tongue. Instead he said, "As lovely as this meal is, the credit belongs to those who worked hard to provide it." The only thing Blake did in the kitchen was cut veggies and clean up when the cooks were done. 

"Yes, I suppose you got to give them something to do," someone else commented.

Blake held onto the fork so tightly the handle was digging into his skin.

Hilda smirked and opened her mouth but before she could a women to her right spoke. She looked familiar but Blake knew he had never seen her before. She was an alpha. "Something as simple as a meal shouldn't be taken lightly, after all if _they_ didn't provide it who would?" At first Blake thought she was mocking him but then, she continued, "All jobs are just as important to keep the world moving. Don't you agree, Blake?"

"All jobs?" Hilda scuffed. "Even something that of a custodian?"

The alpha looked at Hilda. "Yes," she stated simply. "It wasn't that long ago when an omegas job was to provide offspring and be a stay-at-home parent. Then, omegas fought for their rights to work common jobs. Now omegas rank has moved up and those jobs now go to betas." Hilda looked scandalized. 

"I didn't know you were such an advocate," the same man from before commented. 

"Well obviously you haven't been paying attention. I do have a beta brother and an omega sister. I want both of them to be treated with respect and given the same opportunities. But, because my brother's a beta it only means that he has to work twice as hard to prove he belongs, without a grantee of getting the same pay as his counterparts." 

"Well I think we all have our ranks for a reason. Beta can't heal as quickly, they aren't as strong, or as smart," another person ignorantly commented. 

"That's easy for you to feel that way, omega." The man had the good graces of looking sheepish. 

"Enough political talk. This is a social gathering not a rally," Anthony said. The conversation soon changed from one thing to another. The alpha that spoke up on behave of all ranks looked at Blake. When she caught his eye she smiled at him, he politely smiled back. 

The alpha looked at him. "I can see why my sister's so taken with you," the women said. 

"You're sister?" he asked confusedly. 

"All your speak of adventures and sharks has her wanting to explore the world," she said with amusement.

Realization dawned of Blake. "Oh, Oh! Alexi's you're sister."

"She is," the alpha smiled. "She speaks highly of you."

"Your sister's very lovely. She and Sylvie are both very kind and witty."

"Thank you that's nice to hear. Though, I probably should feel bad those two together must talk your ear off."

"It's a pleasure really. They actually think my stories are interesting."

"Well with your heroics they hear about, I'm sure they really are," she said kindly. 

Blake forgot himself and was actually enjoying speaking to someone other than the girls, though they really were fun, it was nice to speak to an alpha and the alpha to address him like an actual person. "No heroics really. I was actually the one being saved." 

Anthony watched the two as they talked back and forth. This was the first time that he'd seen alpha Sophia looking comfortable and Blake speaking without malice. 

Once dinner was over, they all rose to move to the seating room to have some drinks. Blake took this has his cue to leave. "It was lovely meeting you," Blake told the alpha. 

"You as well. Is it safe to assume that you'll be accompanying Anthony to the Sommers' ball?"

"Yes." Though if he could choice he'd gladly and quickly say no.

"Good. My family's throwing it. I'd like to see you there, plus I'm sure the girls will be happy to see you too."

Blake smiled at her and wished her a goodnight. He walked up the stairs ready for the night to night to end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Non-con touching takes place in this chapter.**

School was getting better. People seemed to be moving on with their own lives rather than talking about Blake's. The lingering looks were still happening, but it wasn't something that Blake paid too much attention to. 

There was so much to get caught up on still, midterm was fast approaching. He had two projects due, and 4 other classes to study for. He didn't want to go back to Anthony's after his last class. He was already stressing out, he didn't need Hilda or anyone else adding to it. He grabbed the phone that Anthony gave him and texted the alpha. 

I'm not going to be home until later on maybe 6 or 7. 

A reply quickly came. Why?

Blake sighed and gave a second of consideration to ignore the text, but he didn't have a death wish. So, he replied, Midterms are coming up and I need to work on some things.

Why can't you do that at home. 

What the hell?! Blake was getting frustrated. Because I can't, he replied.

Ok, be home by no later than 7. He put the phone in his backpack. 

He went to the library and set up his things at a workstation. He sat down and opened his files. One of his projects was with a group, but everyone was busy with other things they all agreed to meet up later in the week. 

He had papers spread out recalculating functions that weren't coming out properly. He was getting frustrated. If he couldn't figure out these equations he wasn't going to be able to run the mock report for his stats project. He emailed the TA Robert for help. Luckily, Robert didn't take long to reply. After going back and forth, Blake finally realized where he messed up, which was in the very being of the solution. 

He was getting tired of looking at the screen, but he wasn't ready to come to a stopping point. He just needed to rest his eyes. Just for a little while. He bent his arms on the table and rested his head down.

Anthony was at home. He went to his office to finish on more work. He was working on his computer when Martha knocked on his door letting him know dinner was ready. Anthony finished up with what he was working out before getting up and going to the dining room. He sat down, joining Hilda. 

"Where's Blake?" He asked Hilda.

She shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Martha, can you get Blake, please."

"Yes, sir."

Martha came back a few minutes later. "He isn't in his room." 

Blake didn't realize how tired he truly was. It was 5 minutes after 7. He was still asleep. He didn't hear his phone ringing. 

Anthony was mad about being disobeyed. He tracked Blake's location showing that he was still at school. Anthony called his driver. "Pulled the car around."

"Where are you going?" Hilda asked.

"To get Blake."

"Why? Let's just have dinner. The food his getting cold."

"Go ahead and eat. I'll be back." Hilda didn't like that Anthony was leaving her to go for Blake. It wasn't fair that his attention was on someone else, especially that wannabe omega. 

Anthony got in his car and left. 

Blake was a sleep when he felt his shoulder being lightly shaken. "Blake." He heard the soft whisper. "Blake." He opened his eyes and saw Nikki. He sat up and smiled at her. 

"Hey," he said. 

"Long day?"

"Very. It feels like there's so much to do and so little time."

"I know what you mean," Nikki said as she pulled up a chair. "How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

Nikki shrugged her shoulders. "I miss you."

Blake looked into her eyes. He could see the sadness that still linger over what could've been. "I miss you, too."

"I wish we could still hang out." Rather than replying, Blake lend over and hugged her.

After a moment, he asked, "How's your semester good."

"Better then I expect what with taking 6 classes."

"Wow, 6 classes. Why so many?"

"If I can't finish faster, I can get into the master program sooner and my advisors says that she can set me up with a internship this summer that can't help put me on the fast track for my career."

Blake smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you. You're going to make a great lawyer."

The school was more spread out than Anthony thought it'd be. He used the phone locator to pinpoint where Blake's exact location was. What was he doing at school so late? Who was he with? Things kept running through his head and he walked toward the building that showed where Blake was. He walked into the library and took a quick look around by didn't see Blake. He took the elevator up to the second floor. He followed the trail on the phone. The library was quite more than usual. There was a few people scattered around. But, as he got closer toward. There was groups of people sitting at different tables. They took notice of Anthony real quick. They could scents that he was an alpha. Anthony exuded power. 

He didn't pay any attention to anybody or anything or than his phone. They started to whisper, watching the alpha move. It showed that Blake was close. He looked up from his phone and looked around. He didn't see Blake. Did he leave his phone here and leave so Anthony wouldn't be none the wiser? But, then, he something caught his eye. In the far left corner, almost hidden away was a lump. Getting through all the scents, Anthony could smell Blake. He relaxed a great deal, though, with his unwavering demeanor no one could tell. 

He put his phone away as he started walking in Blake's direction. 

But as he got closer to Blake he heard another voice. A female's voice. And another thing, he could smell...attraction? This is why he couldn't go home? This is why he had to come all the way of here because he wanted to meet up with some beta? Anthony could smell the happiness and sexual attraction coming off of the two in waves. 

He walked up to Blake, Blake's back was to him as he lend on his hand and was too lost in the conversation. 

"Blake," Anthony said.

Blake got startled but was able to catch himself before his body fully reacted to jumping. He turned his head around to face Anthony. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, thanks for coming," Blake said going for causal, like he had called Anthony before hand to pick him up. Blake started to gather up his papers. He could feel Nikki starting at him. He cleared his throat. He hastily shoved everything into his backpack.

"It was good seeing you again," Nikki said.

"You too." Blake leaned in and hugged her. 

The onlookers stared and whispered as Anthony walked away. 

Neither spoke on the drive back. Anthony was seething with anger. 

"You didn't keep your end of the agreement," Anthony said when they got home. 

Blake sighed. "I know. I just had so much more to do and then I go tired, so I decided to rest for a few minutes before I got started. I didn't mean to sleep for so long."

"Do you think I'm dumb?"

"What? No?" 

"You're going to still lie to my face after I just saw you with her."

"It wasn't like that. Nikki didn't get there until a few minutes before you showed up. I swear I was working on my project."

Anthony clenched his fists tightly on the steering wheel. He could still smell their pheromones, he can smell the beta, Nikki, on Blake. It was driving him insane for his mate to smell like someone else. 

"You can come up with whatever lie you want, but you are no longer allowed to stay late after school. You can work from here. It's just as quite here as it is there." 

No it's not. "I just overslept it's not like I was doing something I wasn't supposed to. I told you where I'd be and I was there."

"You were there with somebody else." 

Blake barely realized how close Anthony was to him. He took a step back only thudding his back against the front door. Anthony moved closer. He inhaled Blake's scent. "I can smell her all over you," he growled lowly. Anthony stood chest and chest with Blake. Blake's scent was starting to sour, Anthony didn't like that. He pressed himself against Blake, rubbing himself against the beta removing the female beta's scent. Blake's breath hitched when he felt Anthony's penis harden against him. Anthony kept rubbing himself against Blake, while Blake stood paralyzed in complete shock. 

When Anthony's movement's stopped, Blake was breathing harshly against Anthony's chest. His body felt like it was overheating and all he wanted to do was take a shower and wash away this nightmare. Anthony took a couple steps back, the way he looked at Blake was like he too was shocked at just what transpired. Without a single word Anthony walked away.

Anthony went a whole week avoiding Blake and the beta was relieved for every second of it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Blake was sitting out in the balcony. He was on his laptop writing up his report. Even with fake figures it was proving to be difficult. He doesn't know why he felt so lost. He kept going over the notes Robert had given him, but anything was making sense. He opened the DM and messaged Robert, he wasn't on but Blake wanted to get to him as soon as he could. He was writing when Martha opened the door. "Alpha Carson needs you in the sitting room."

"Ok," Blake said, he kept writing; trying to put as much detail into the message.

"Alpha Carson doesn't like to wait, I suggest you don't keep him waiting."

"I'll be there soon. He knows I'm doing homework." 

Blake sent the message, he closed his laptop and went back to his room to leave his things. He went to the sitting room and saw Anthony and two other people sitting there with him. The two people looked older. The woman looked at him with scrutiny. He stood there awkwardly. 

"Your Blake," the women said. Blake wasn't sure if she was just stating the obvious or asking a question.

"Yes," he said just to fill the silence. 

"Well come closer, lets have a look at you."

Blake walked in further, he saw Hilda sitting next to Anthony. 

"You are handsome for sure." Not knowing what to say Blake smiled at the woman. "Marcus told me about you." 

"Oh, is he here?" Blake asked hopeful.

The women smiled. "'fraid not, dear. He had business to take care of. Seeing you now, I don't think Daniel would be too disappointed." Blake didn't know what to say to that. Before he could ask who Daniel is, Anthony said, "Mom."

"What? I'm just saying, all things considered. It could've been worse. I think even Daniel would agree."

"Lets not do this."

"What? I'm sure with everything that happened this couldn't have been anything but a shock."

"Of course it is, but lets not bring up the past."

"How's the company doing?" his father asked. Taking the conversation to safer grounds. 

"Good." Anthony and his father started talking about business, while Blake stood there lost. Who the hell is Daniel and what the hell does he have to do with anything?

Blake was standing beside Anthony, both dressed formally. Private balls were when people really showed how rich they were. Blake used to accompany his parents to these kind of events, but once he reached a certain age he hated going. They were boring and when he learned what an actual party was, everything about these events seemed so bland and stiff. 

He stuck beside Anthony's side for awhile. He got introduced to a lot of different people. Some brushed him off as soon as Anthony's attention was no longer on them, and others included him in conversations. There was a few in particular who were the life of the party. Unsurprisingly, they were Sophia, Sylvie, Alexi, and their friends. Blake naturally gravitated toward them. 

"Blake!" Sylvie and Alexi both said. "Sophia told me you were coming." He hugged the two girls. "You both look so beautiful." 

"Thank you," they both said. 

"Hi," Blake said to Sophia. 

"Hey. It's nice to see you again." There was a man standing beside Sophia, he looked shy and quiet and happy to stay right beside her. "This is my mate, Charles. Charles, this is the one I was telling you about, Blake."

"Hello," Charles said giving Blake a light handshake accompanied with a blinding smile. 

It wasn't so bad after all. Blake was happy this was Sophia's family's party. It was easy to ignore the people who still seemed to be angry about his and Anthony's bond. 

Blake was happy to talk to other people, he didn't get much time hanging out with people at school. 

Blake looked over and saw Anthony talking to some people as well, there was a few omega's fawning over him. The young beta wonder why Anthony wasn't mated to any of them. Any omega would apparently be happy to have Anthony as their alpha, yet Blake was stuck with him. 

"Don't worry, Anthony would never taint the bond by messing with someone who wasn't his mate," Charles said. 

Out of all the things Blake _worried_ about, that wasn't one of them. It almost made Blake want to laugh. "I know," he answered back. "I was just wandering why Anthony ended up with me instead of one of them."

"You're mate worthy. I'm sure any alpha would be happy to have you by their side. Anthony shouldn't be any different." 

"What makes you so sure about me being so good for Anthony?"

"Well Sophie speaks highly of you and though she's only gotten a chance to talk to you once, she's really good at seeing right through people. Then, there's Anthony. He's a good man, but a lost one. Someone like you may be exactly what he needs."

"Have you known Anthony long?"

"Only since high school. We met when these guys kept messing with me. I usually kept to myself and was an easy target. One day, one guy from the group had me pushed up against the wall, before the guy could do any damage, Anthony came out of nowhere and broke the guys nose and told them if he ever saw them messing with me, they'd end up worse." Blake knows worse. He suppressed a shiver. 

"That was nice of him."

"It was intense, but that's just the kind of guy Anthony's always been. He protects those he cares for and when he really loves you, he just likes to make sure you're safe."

Blake nodded.

"So, you know Hilda."

Charles gave a slightly awkward chuckle. "Yes, I do." Blake picked up on the change in Charles' tone. 

"How did an omega end up with an alpha? If you don't mind me asking. I didn't know how to bring it up to Anthony," Blake quickly saved himself from the look Charles gave him. "I didn't know if it was a sore subject for them."

"She's always been around their family. Her parents lived next door to them, so she was always around. I really don't know the whole story, but her parents talked to Anthony's and asked if she could stay with them, Anthony's parents accepted."

A blanket of silence fell over them. 

Then, Charles asked. "Do you two get along?"

"No, not really." Blake decided to go with honesty. 

"She's...she takes some getting used to. Don't take anything she says to heart, she's always been protective of Anthony. She's like his little sister." Blake smiled at him. If Hilda could hear that, she'd be fuming. 

Sophie pulled Anthony aside. Taking him somewhere private to talk. 

"How are things?"

Anthony shrugged his shoulders. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to be around him. We argue all the time. Things haven't gotten better or easier. Every time I'm near him I feel like it's a mistake or a cruel joke. I feel like I'm betraying Daniel. It's not right."

"Have you even given him a chance." Anthony opened his mouth to reply, but Sophie cut him off. "I mean a real chance. Have you tired to get to know him? Or are you all business like with him? Did you try to make him comfortable or did you just grunt and point all caveman like?"

"Ha, funny."

Sophie raise her eyebrow.

"No, we haven't talked much."

"That's your fault."

"I didn't even say much."

"That's your problem you say so little and expect everyone to be on your wavelength and just to know what you mean."

"Well, Daniel did."

"I'm sorry to break it to you but Blake isn't Daniel," Sophie said lightly. 

"I know," Anthony said frustratedly. "Every time I'm near him I just feel so angry. I don't know why but I feel so out of control."

"It's kind of understandable. You didn't except for you left to turn a sharp turn when you've already had given up on the idea of having a mate."

"But, it's not just that. I don't know how to explain it, but every little thing sets me off. I can't go 2 minutes without finding something to yell about and I don't understand why. But, then, when I'm not near him, he's all I can think about."

"Do you know why you're feeling the opposite towards him?"

"No," Anthony says defeated. 

"Do you know why you're bond to him doesn't feel so strong?"

"I don't know," he said after a pause. "I don't know anything about him. And, yes, before you say it. I know it's my fault. But I'm telling you I can spend the whole day thinking about him, but as soon as we're together it's like the switch turns off and I just feel angry."

"Do you feel like the bond isn't real?"

"Part of me wants to say yes. If there was a way to break the bond and put us both out of your miseries I'd do it. But, then I don't know." Anthony sighs. "You know, I've heard him laugh and I've seen him smile, but only when he's around other people. Maybe there's no use. Maybe I'm just broken, that's why I bit a beta."

"Or, maybe you two need to get away. Just be by yourselves and not have _anybody_ _else_ there." She put emphasis on anybody else. They both new she was talking about Hilda. "Go on a week vacation and try to really get to know each other. Talk. Maybe, that'll help clear the air. And at the every least, the two of you will know where you each of you stand."

Sophia left Anthony to think things over.

Sophia walked to Blake and Charles. "C'mon, I want to dance," she said to Charles. "You too, Blake."

Blake and Charles followed Sophia out to the dance floor. The girls followed as well. They all danced. Blake danced a slow dance each with the girls, enjoying himself and forgetting about everything else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Non-con elements just briefly.**  
>  It's not really enough to skip the whole chapter for those who don't care for those types of scenes, but just a heads up, regardless. It more toward the end.

Anthony wasn't feeling to well. His vision started to blur, he had to keep closing his eyes to help refocus. His body temperature was starting to rise. This could only mean one thing. His heat was approaching. Sooner than expected. He kept having to wipe his sweaty hands over his pants. He needed to get his shit together. He had too much to do today. Most importantly, he had a meeting that he couldn't afford to fuck up. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of suppressants. It didn't block heat, but it did hold it back. Unfortunately, they didn't make suppressants to completely block heats. Because heats were only active when mated. He stood up sprayed neutral cologne, put his blazer on and left his office. 

Blake was able to meet up with his group for his project. This semester is going better now that he feel's like he's finally caught up. He's feeling more relax as the semester progresses. 

Blake was in class taking notes as his biology processor talked when he got a notification. He looked down at the tool bar, thinking it was a message from Nikki. He clicked on the message. It was from Nyla. 

Hey, Blake. Sorry we haven't talked. How's it going?

Shit, me too. I just didn't know when would be a good time to reach out to you. I know you were probably on your honeymoon and with school and everything else I just didn't want to bother you. 

Oh, Sunny. You're never a bother I promise. I know with everything you are going through it must be a shock. 

The nickname she used made a rush of emotions go through his chest. She started calling him Sunny because she said his smile was a big and bright as the sun. 

It really is, but I'm handling it.

If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you. In person, on the phone, or computer. Just let me know and I'll be there. 

Blake smiled. Nyla was always a sweetheart.

Thanks I really appreciate that.

Really I want you to reach out to me. It's not easy and there probably aren't many people you can talk to about this who'll understand. 

He stared at the text on the computer. He knew she knew he had to be struggling. Nyla wasn't the type of person to push you to talk, but she'd always make sure you knew she had a shoulder for you. He wanted someone to talk to about all this, someone who he could trust, someone who'd understand. It would be cruel to talk about this with Nikki. 

Ok, I promise. Will talk soon, he wrote back. He just needed to find time in his schedule to be alone with her. 

Blake started writing notes when he got another message. It was from Robert the TA. Hey, I'm holding a study session this Thursday. It's going to be in the library at 5:00 in room 213. I was only about to get a limited amount of seats, so let me know if you can make it. 

Blake relied without giving it much thought. Yes, I'll be there. He was starting to get the hang of it in his stats class but there was a few things he was still unsure of and he wanted get everything right. The project was worth too much. 

Blake was walking to his next class when he got a text message. We're going to have an early dinner with my parents and some friends today. Wear something appropriate. 

Wear something appropriate? What the hell? Was Anthony expecting him to go in the buff? It'll probably be at some fancy restaurant. 

Ok, Blake replied. 

Will be home by 5:30 to pick you up. 

Shit, wait, Blake thought. No, this was the day he was going to meet up with Robert. 

I can't. I have a study session at 5:00, Blake wrote. 

Reschedule it. 

I can't. I can only meet with the T.A. on their availability not mine.

Too bad you need to be there. 

Why? It's not like I'm important. Nobody will even notice. 

You will be there. 

Blake wanted to break the stupid phone. This was so frustrating.

He texted Robert, Do you have another session by chance? Today isn't going to work for me. Sorry.

He put his phone away and went to the rest of his classes. After his last class, he went home. Irritated to say the least. Robert hadn't gotten back to him. Blake was feeling stress on his neck and shoulders. He took a shower and changed into a suit. 

Anthony was there 5:30 on the dot. Blake got into Anthony's car and they sat in silence all the way to the restaurant. When they got to the restaurant, they went into the elevator and went to the top floor of the tower. Blake couldn't say exactly why but as they headed to the table filled with people, he started to get nervous. He saw all the different, new faces. Anthony's parents were they and Hilda was with them. 

Anthony put Blake's hand in his and kept walking to the table. 

"You two look dashing," Mrs. Carson said. 

Blake and Anthony sat together, across from his parents. 

"I hope I didn't intrude on any plans the two of you may of had, but I want to get to know the young man who is mated to my son." Blake could feel heat rise in his cheeks, but he didn't know why. 

"What would you like to know?" Blake asked. 

"Anthony told me that you are going to school. He says you're doing really well. What are you studying?"

"Physiology."

"Oh, that sounds promising. I don't mean to stereotype but I figured politics." 

"I want betas to have the same rights as everyone else, but politics isn't my dream job. I want to help people heal, I want to give people a chance to recover to be able to give them the opportunity to not have their lives disrupted for too long."

Anthony's dad didn't talk much, but when he did he mostly talked to Anthony. Blake didn't know if Anthony's mom was genuinely curious or was trying to figure out if Blake was good enough for her son. 

"Do you want kids?"

"Does it matter? I can't carry." 

Blake felt Anthony's hand on his thigh. He didn't understand Anthony's reaction. It's not like he didn't say anything that wasn't true. His mom is the one asking private questions. 

"I did." 

"You both can always use a surrogate." 

Blake grabbed the glass of wine from the table and drank some. Of course. That's what she wanted. What mother of her age didn't. Blake didn't blame her. How could he? Even his own mother dreamed of being a grandmother one day. 

"We're not thinking about kids right now mother."

"It's never too early to start planning."

"Eva, don't put unnecessary pressure on them. Their relationship is still young," Mr. Carson said. 

"It's not pressure, just a mother's wish. When are you going to graduate?"

"I still have a little over 3 years." Definitely no time for kids. 

Dinner went easier after that. Blake wasn't old enough to drink, but no one was stopping him. He downed 3 more glasses by the time everyone was finished eating. 

Mrs. Carson hugged Blake. "I'm so glad you both were able to meet us before we have to leave again." Blake hugged her back, dumbfounded.

Blake was laying in bed. He was so tired and stressed, he just needed to sleep now. He was getting ready for bed when Anthony walked in. He didn't say anything. He walked up to Blake and pushed Blake up the against the wall. He ground his crotch against Blake. Blake stood still, waiting for Anthony to pull away, but Anthony didn't. Not this time. Blake put his hands on Anthony's shoulders and tried to push the alpha back. The alpha moved from the beta's lips to his neck. 

"Anthony, what are you doing?"

Anthony didn't answer. The alpha just kept kissing his neck, moving them to the bed.

"Anthony, please stop."

Anthony moved his lips back, but just barely. "You're my mate." Anthony continued to kiss his neck, pushing his hips onto Blake. 

"I don't care. That doesn't mean I want this. Stop."

Anthony growled. Tears started to fill Blake's eyes. "Stop," he said through gritted teeth. 

"You're my mate. That means you'll be with me during my heat."

Blake's heart was pounding in his head. Heat! How had he forgotten about Anthony's heat. It was only mentioned at court.

No, he couldn't do this. Anthony's hips started to move faster. 

"Just because I'm your mate doesn't mean you have rights to my body. The only way your going to get it is if you force yourself on me."

Anthony stopped his movements. He pulled away from Blake, moving quickly across the room. "I am not a rapist."

Blake still laid down breathing heavily. 

"It won't work between us," Blake said trying to keep his voice steady. Blake turned his head toward Anthony. "How is it supposed to work between us? My body wasn't made to take a knot. I can't bare children. So, what's the point of us being bonded?" Blake looked away. A tear fell down, sliding down the side of his face. "You should've let me go."

Anthony left Blake's room. 

Anthony's heat come full force. His body was hot, skin sweating, body aching. His skin felt too tight. He just had to wait it out now. 

After the worse of it had passed, the alpha was able to get up and go out onto the terrace. The cool night air felt amazing on his still heated skin. He drank some water before he slipped back in again. It was going to be an endless wave until his heat passed. The only way for the symptoms to pass was to have his mate. 

Delirium started to set it. Anthony was coming in and out of dream state and into reality, but he couldn't say which was which. He wanted to go to Blake, its what his body craved. He fought against his body, against instinct and stayed in bed. 

Blake hadn't seen Anthony. It's been three days. At first, Blake thought Anthony was avoiding him again, but then he realized that the alpha may still be in his heat. The beta never had to deal with heats. He tired thinking back to the beginning of his bio class. The professor had glossed over some details, stating that they'd get a more in-dept lesson on it in the more advanced classes. But, he remembered a heat could last a whole week. 

A part of Blake wanted to go into the room and try to ease the alpha's heat. But, he thought better of it and thought it was best to stay away. He didn't know what Anthony would do if he went into his room. 

The week had passed. Anthony looked like his usual confident self. No one would be able to tell he was ever in an endless pain. Anthony never hated his heat as much as he does now. It made him vulnerable. It made him weak.

He got dressed and ready for work. 

Things were more tense around the two. Blake avoided the alpha and it seemed like that's how the alpha preferred it. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I updated the chapter, it was just a tidbit, because it didn't make scents to add it just yet, as well as the chapter number.***

Hey, sorry I didn't get back to you last week. I don't have group sessions planned until the end of next week. But, if you have time this Thursday between 4-6 for a one on one. Let me know. 

Blake was disappointed when he first started to read the message from Robert. But then, he read the last part and felt relieved. 

Can we meet at 4? Blake wrote. His last class ended at 3 on Thursdays so it was perfect. 

"Who are you writing? Your little beta boyfriend?" Hilda ask, looking over his shoulder.

Blake minimized the box. "None of your business. Don't you have anything better to do then being noisy?"

Hilda ignored his comment and said, "Do you really think it's smart to be writing your beta from here?"

Blake huffed in annoyance. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Girlfriend, then?"

Blake rolled his eyes. 

"But then again, Robert isn't a girl's name, is it? And the way you were smiling must've been something special he was telling you."

Blake closed his laptop and stood up. "You don't know what the fuck your talking about. Fuck off and get your own life," Blake said and walked off.

"What would Anthony say if he knew?"

That made Blake pause. He turned around to look at Hilda. "I can assure you that's none of your damn business." And with that he walked away. 

Blake worked some more. Then, he started going over his statistic notes and wrote down questions he could go over with Robert. 

Blake went down for dinner. He sat down. Dinner was already on the table. Blake felt tired, he would've preferred to skip dinner altogether. Blake rested his elbow on the table and his head on his hand while he ate. 

"Did Robert take all your energy, or something?" Hilda asked, feigning innocence. 

Blake rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. He felt tension on his neck and shoulders, he was tired and stressed. 

"Who's Robert?" Anthony asked. 

"A guy Blake was talking to on his laptop," Hilda supplied before Blake could reply. 

"Was he the reason you were upset for not being able to stay at school the other day?"

The answer was yes. So, if he said no, Anthony would hear the lie. But, it wasn't the whole truth, or at least, it wasn't what it seemed like. But, he didn't want to have the conversation in front of Hilda. She was the one starting shit.

He hated having to ask for permission and to have to check in. He was an adult, his own parents didn't even treat him like this. Yet, here he was having to depend on someone for something as important as school. It fucking sucked, especially since that someone didn't even see reason for Blake going. 

Blake didn't feel like eating any more. He stood up and started to walk away. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To bed." Blake kept walking until he got in his room. He doesn't know why he felt so exhausted. He took a shower and when he got out he felt some of the stress alleviated off his shoulder, but his eyes still felt heavy. 

"Who's Robert?" Blake nearly jumped out of his skin. He didn't even realize Anthony was in his room. 

"He is the TA for my stat's class, he helps me study. He has an opening for a studying session."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because she did that on purpose. I don't feel like I have to explain myself to her or justify what I'm doing. I don't question her or get into her business."

"Hilda told me it looked like it was something more, why would she say that?"

Because she's an asshole. "I don't know."

"I already told you, you aren't allowed to stay after school so what was the point in making arrangements with him?"

"Because I really need to pass this class and I there are some things that he helps me out with."

"If you can't understand the subject on your own, then, why are you wasting your time taking the class?"

Blake growled in annoyance. "I understand it, there are just some parts that I get stuck on."

"If you understand it then you shouldn't need to his help."

"What's the big damn deal? That's the whole point of his job, to help students to better understand the material. I need his help, he is willing to give it. There's nothing going on between us, he's probably not even gay."

That wasn't the right thing to say, because Anthony's brows furrowed. "So, if he was gay or bi, you'd be willing to be with him?"

"No, that's not how I meant it." Blake gave a frustrated sigh. "Before you, I was never with another guy. I never noticed guys like that. I've only ever been interested in females."

They stood still looking at each other in silence. 

"If you want to study, you can study here. You're not staying after school. I expect you home no later than 20 minutes after your last class ends," Anthony finally said. 

"I really need his help."

"If you want his help, you both can study here, otherwise, you can study on your own."

This is probably an odd request but I was hoping by chance we could study on my place. If it's an inconvenience that's fine, but something came up and I have to be at home, Blake wrote.

Five minutes later Robert replied. Where do you live?

Off of Ashby Way and OverHill Parkway.

Not too far, sure. But I won't be able to meet you until 5. 

That's fine. Thank you.

Blake was relieved. 

Blake wrote Nyla. Hey.

Hi, Blake! How are you?

Good, he wrote before deleting it. Could be better. Can we talk?

Sure how did you want to talk?

In person if you have time. I have an hour in between my classes at 12 if you're free.

Yeah. Our place?

Yes, Blake smiled. Their place wasn't really just theirs. Everyone knew about it. It was a peaceful place. It was a garden located on the 4th floor of the library. It was beautiful but hardly used during the day. Which would be perfect for later. 

Nyla was already there waiting for him when he got there. She was wearing a light yellow dress that made her look more angelic. She had a crown braid, soft curls fell at the sides of her face. She smiled when she notice Blake approaching. They hugged tightly. 

"I've missed you so much," she said into his chest. 

"I have too."

She must've felt the tension because she was releasing a calming scent that only omega's could release. Blake took a deep breathe and relaxed. 

"How's your mate?" Blake said once they separated. 

"Henry is so good," she beamed. 

Blake smiled. "I'm glad. You deserve a good mate."

"You do too."

Blake give her answer that sitting on the tip of his tongue that was meant to reassure her, but the whole point of talking to Nyla was tov be able to talk about everything that was bothering him, so instead he shrugged.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I'm supposed to be with him. I don't feel things the way you all seem to. Betas weren't meant for this kind of bond."

Nyla looked at him with sympathy. "I know. I wish you would've gotten what you wanted and got Nikki."

"This sucks. I feel like I'm a... I don't know, a child? Or something rather than his mate. I have to answer to him, ask him for simple shit. I got to be honest, I've never really given y'alls kind of bond much thought. But, at the every least, I thought there was more than the omega following the alpha."

Blake told her everything that had happened between the two. It was like once he started he couldn't stop. Everything that felt like was weighing him down just came tumbling down. 

"Sometimes it is. Sometimes there are omegas like me who are lucky and get paired with an alpha who doesn't buy into the status bullshit like others, but then, there are those who still believe in the old ways of doing things and they expect for their omega to just look pretty and stay quiet. I'm sorry that you not only got paired with an alpha, but you got stuck with the one you have."

"Yeah, you and me both."

"He changed his mind about you coming to school, maybe that's a good sign."

"I feel like sometimes he wants me and other times he just doesn't know what to do with me and ends up contradicting himself. But, the one thing he's stay adamant about is me not staying late any more. The fact that he won't let me go and just admit the bond is bullshit, a momentary laps in judgement is annoying as hell."

"What makes you think the bond is bullshit?"

Blake looks at Nyla from the side of his eye. "The fact that I'm a beta and that's not kind of bonds work for us."

"Yeah, but he bit you, not out of rage, but to bond. Why would he keep you if it was just a simple bite? He could've easily let you go, it's not like he would've suffered any consequences for attacking a beta."

"I don't know," Blake said sounding defeated. 

"I'm not telling you this to hurt you. Just to give you some understanding. When we feel the bond it's like the other person we are bonded to is now part of us. It's not only about feeling his emotions. I feel like Henry is like the way my arm or leg feels and if I ever lost him I'd feel incomplete. There would be a void that would never be filled no matter what. Before I met him. I could feel him. I knew he was out there waiting for me.

"I couldn't wait to meet him. But, I was also so nervous I felt like I couldn't breathe. Then, when we finally met it was like everything just licked into place. It was like I finally found the other part of me that I hadn't realized I was missing. The way he looked at me made me feel like he felt everything that I felt"

"So, our bond is doomed. We'll never be on the same page. We'll never see eye to eye."

"You two need to talk about the bond. You both need to say what the other is feeling, because without understanding there is always going to be the wall that divides you two from ever being one."

"I don't think we will every be one."

"One, maybe not. But, if you're stuck together as you say, what's the point of you both being stuck and miserable? Just because you're bonded doesn't mean you actually have to love each other. You two just have to find even ground. If you don't want my advise and just want someone to vent to, we still have 15 minutes. I'm all ears."

Blake lightly bumped her shoulders. "I know what your saying is true. I just don't know how to talk to him without him getting mad about it."

"I wish I could help you."

"You are. You're helping me from going insane from keeping everything inside."

They sat in peaceful silence for the rest of the time until they had to part ways. Nyla spoke the truth, but so did he. Blake didn't know how to approach Anthony. 


	12. Chapter 12

Robert went over to Anthony's house. He rang the door bell. An older woman answered the door. 

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here for Blake." The older woman gave him a once over before saying, "Follow me."

He walked into the massive home and was directed to wait in the foyer while the woman went to retrieve Blake. 

Blake grabbed his things and went to down to meet Robert.

"Thanks for coming," Blake said. "I really appreciate this. I know you didn't have to."

"It's not a problem really. Besides, I get to use this as experience to help me get into the program I'll be trying to get into next semester."

Blake lead Robert upstairs. They sat out in the balcony. "If it's too uncomfortable out here, we can always go back inside."

"Out here is fine."

Blake set up his laptop. For the next hour and a half Robert went over bell curves, poisson, and many formulas. Along the way, Blake found the answers to his questions for his project. Spring break was fast approaching and Robert's help was a huge welcome. 

"Do you want a snack or a drink?" Blake asked, deciding it was time for a quick break. 

"I'll take a water."

Blake went to the kitchen grabbed some fruits, cheese, and cracker, along with two bottled waters. He set it on the table. 

"Here you go," Blake said handing him the water. "I brought enough, just in case you want some," he said pointing to the tray. 

"Thanks."

They got back to work. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Robert asked.

"Sure." Blake said thinking he was going to ask about the bond. Might as well address the elephant in the room seeing how he more than likely will see Anthony on the way out.

"I know you're friends with Taylor, and I was wondering if she was seeing anyone."

Oh. "I haven't spoken to Taylor since the whole bond thing happened. A lot of people have been avoiding me since. Sorry."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok. I think it's more fear than outrage on their part. No one knows how to be around me any more."

"That sucks."

Yeah it does. Blake just shrugged it off.

Robert stayed quiet for a beat. "Some friends and I are having a get together if you want to go. It's going to be the weekend before spring break."

It felt like forever since Blake has gone to a party. Blake smiled. "Yeah, I'll see if I can make it. Thanks."

"Cool."

Now that Blake was close to finishing up with his stats project, he started to focus more on his other classes. The weekend was nearing. He wanted to go to the party. He wanted to have fun and just forget about everything, but he didn't know how to bring it up. Plus, he was going to be at Anthony's all break long so, he wanted to have some kind of fun.

They were all having dinner, Blake was lost in thought picking at his food. 

"I'm going to be away for the weekend," Anthony announced. "I should be back by Sunday."

Maybe he wouldn't have to ask him now. 

"I expect everything to go as it would when I'm here."

Hilda started rattling off things to Anthony, that was Blake's cue to tune her out. Everything was going to work out just fine. 

Anthony didn't leave until late on Friday. Hilda pouted, Blake felt like he couldn't roll his eyes enough. 

Hilda invited her friends over. Blake disappeared upstairs. If he kept himself scarce, Hilda would hopefully not snoop and just leave him be. Plus, now that she had her friends over maybe she'd occupy herself with something other than him.

It was Saturday. Blake was getting ready. Robert texted him letting him know what lake they were meeting at and how time they were going to be there. Blake didn't have anything as far as swim wear, but he found some cargo shorts and a plain tee. 

He walked down the stairs and out into the back yard like he usually did when he was going to go to the cliff, but instead of going straight, he turned, evading curious eyes. He called a car to pick him up. 

He was nervous. It was probably stupid. But, he felt like he did when he was younger and it was the first day of school. He didn't know what to expect. He walked down the wooden steps. As he walked further down, he saw Robert and a group of people.

They had a fire going on the grill. 

"Hey, Blake!" Robert said waving him over. A few people looked in his direction making him feel slightly awkward. But, he continued onward and walked up to Robert.

"Hey, man." They clapped hands.

Eventually, it got easier being there. More people showed up and even though the sun was dropping, people were still going in for a dip. The atmosphere was relaxed, people were laughing and drinking. 

"Blake?" Blake heard his name being called out. He looked back seeing his friend, Charlie. 

Charlie walked up to him. "What's up man? I'm surprised to see you here."

Blake was surprised that Charley was talking to him. "Robert invited me," he said dumbly. 

"How have you been?"

"Not bad," he said his go to answer. "You?"

"Not too bad. It's crazy, man." Charlie sounded genuinely shocked. 

"Why?"

"It feel like it been so long since I've seen you. I was used to you always being around and all of a sudden..." he trailed off. 

"All of you were the ones who pulled away from me," Blake said, anger tingeing his words. 

Charlie noticed the attention and gently pulled Blake away. They started walking. "Man it's not like that. At least not for me. You're bonded now. It just comes with the territory."

"You still talk to Adam, Gena, and Mandy."

"Yeah, but they're all mated to other betas. Out of all the omega's we knew how many of them do I still talk after they get bonded? None," he said answering his own question. 

"You don't talk to Nyla?"

"Hell no. I don't need no alpha's rage on me." Charlie visibly shuttered. 

"She's says her's is nice."

Charlie shrugged. "Why risk it? It'll be an alpha's word against a beta's, who would the law believe?"

"So, is this the last time your going to talk to me?" Blake couldn't keep the hurt from his voice. They had met during orientation and yes he and Nlya were best friends, but so was Charlie. 

"You can tell me that your alpha would be ok with us hanging out?"

Blake couldn't dilute either of them into thinking otherwise, and it really sucked. Maybe Anthony wouldn't care, but then again, he likely would. After the Nikki and the heat incidents Anthony's seems more on edge. 

"That's what I thought," Charlie said, breaking Blake away from his thoughts. 

"This sucks."

"It's the way of the life of a beta." 

"Well, if this is the last time we're going to hang out, can we make the most of the night?" Blake asked. 

"Why the hell not?"

They met back up with the others. Charlie and Blake had some beers. The night was bittersweet. 

Blake got back to the house. It must've been somewhere around 3 or 4 in the morning. Some people had fallen asleep in camping gear, Blake hadn't mean to stay so long, but that's what happened when he realized he was probably never going to go to another party with his own friends.

He snuck around back and walked quietly up the stairs. He had fun, but shit was he tired.

He closed his bedroom door. 

"Back to sneaking out again?"

Fuck! He turned around to face Anthony. 

"Tell me why when I called to check on everything, you were the only one unaccounted for?" Anthony stood up and quickly moved toward Blake, closing the distance. "Answer me." His voice sounded cold. 

"I went to a party," Blake admitted moving back from Anthony. 

"Didn't I tell you, you had to ask before leaving?"

"Yes."

"So, why didn't you?"

Blake licked his dry lips. "I don't know."

"Why?" Anthony asked again.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Why didn't you ask?" Anthony hand went to Blake's neck holding him in place. He could smell different scents on him, but there was one distinctive scent the lingered the most. "Who did you go meet?"

"Just some friends," Blake said lowly. 

"What friends?"

Blake stayed quiet. Anthony's nose graze his neck and he inhaled the proof of Blake's infidelity. "What's the name of the beta that got his scent all over you?" Blake's eyes widened. 

"It's not like that."

"No? Then, why did you find the need to sneak around rather than letting me know? Did you let him take you?"

"Anthony, I swear it wasn't like that. He's just a friend I promise. We hugged before I left," Blake said in a panic. He didn't want Charlie getting hurt. Especially, not because of him. Charlie was right, staying away from each other was for the best. "Please, I swear nothing happened." 

Blake closed his eyes, body shaking, he knows he fucked up. His body went still when he felt the wet tongue slide across his neck. His breath caught when his collar was pulled down and Anthony nipped at the scar that now rested on his clavicle. The flesh was sensitive after it healed, now he can feel Anthony's blunt teeth more. 

Anthony dropped to his knees, his face digging into Blake's crotch. He didn't smell anything. No fading scents, but Blake was at the lake, the tracker confirmed that. He could've easily rinsed off. He started to undo Blake's shorts. Blake quickly gripped the band. 

"Anthony, please."

Anthony pulled the shorts from Blake's grasp and pushed them down. Anthony pushed his fingers in between Blake's buttcheeks. Blake squirmed. Anthony's fingers moved further in until they reached his hole. Tears filled Blake's eyes, his heart threatened to burst from his chest. Anthony felt around Blake's hole, not breaching, but keeping his fingers on the rim. Blake's hole still felt tight, not gaping, proof of not being touched. He didn't know if Blake was a virgin, but he surely didn't have sex tonight. Satisfied, Anthony removed his fingers, leaving Blake gasping against the door. 

"No more staying late, no more having people over. I can't trust you. I gave you chance after chance and you don't even try. And if I ever smell another beta's scent on you, I will take action."

Anthony left Blake still with his shorts around his thighs, panting. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who's been closely following this story. I've been working mad hours and haven't had a chance to work on this. I meant to post this yesterday, but got busy. Please enjoy!

It was spring break, Blake didn't have the luxury to escape to school. He and Anthony avoided each other more now. But, Blake didn't want to be in the house any more, he was starting to go stir crazy and going to the cliff didn't do much at the moment. He needed to get out. 

Spending most of his time at school or on school work hadn't left him with much time to go and explore the town. But, the only way he could leave was by talking to Anthony. Unfortunately, Anthony was working from home but Blake still didn't want to see him, so he got his phone and sent Anthony a text.

Can a go into town?

A reply came shortly after, No.

Please I just want to get out of the house for a couple of hours.

You can go tomorrow. Something important came up today. Blake read the text, his frustration was rising within him by the second. Was Anthony still punishing him? Blake wasn't going to let this go. He already was punished for leaving without permission. He was already punished for letting someone else 'touch him', he was done.

He walked to Anthony office and let himself in. Anthony was sitting at his desk looking at the screen when Blake stormed inside. 

He looked over at Blake. 

"Why?" Blake asked. "Why am I still being punished?"

"No, you're not being punished. Why would I punish you?"

"Then why can't I go. I asked you for permission and still you won't let me." It was bad enough he had to ask, but being denied made it even more humiliating. 

"Because I'm expecting some family over later and I don't know when they'll be here and I rather you be here when they arrive."

"Can't I just go for a couple hours?"

"No."

"What's your problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem with you."

"No? Then, what is it? Because you're the one who bit me and yet somehow I'm the enemy and you don't even seem to want me around unless it's for social situations. Why did you bite me?" Anthony huffed. "No, really. I want to know. Why did you bite me?"

"You act like you're the only one who's life was disrupted. It's not like I wanted you either," Anthony said looking away from his computer, standing up. 

Blake gave a humorless laugh. "It's not like I wanted you. I didn't ask for this. Contrary to popular belief I didn't trick you into biting me. I was happy with my life!" Blake was so tired of being looked at as the one who was at fault for this shit show. "I had everything I could've possibly wanted. I had a beautiful girlfriend, I had friends, I had my life all planned out and you," Blake pointed to him, pushing his finger into Anthony's chest. "you had to ruin everything. It was you who decided to bite me."

"Oh, get off your high horse. It's not like I wanted to bite you. I'm not a beta, I don't get to just bite whoever for whatever absurd reason."

That was frustrating to hear. "Just because a beta's bond isn't predestined, doesn't lessen the value of the bond. You don't have to be a patronizing asshole. If you had no choice in the bite why would you be drawn to me? Are you broken?"

"Don't get smart with me. If I had it my way I wouldn't even dream of being bonding with a beta, let alone actually do it."

"Sorry, I'm beneath you," Blake said sarcastically. 

"Me too."

"You can go fuck yourself."

Anthony moved quickly, moving closer into Blake's space. Blake looked up, staring Anthony down. "You want to fight something you can't win."

"Why not just say the bond doesn't mean anything and let me go?"

"You're not listening. There's nothing that can be done."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my mate!" Anthony shouted. 

"It's just a bite, it doesn't mean anything. You weren't in the right state of mind. What happens when you meet the omega you are meant to be with?"

"There's no omega for me." 

"How do you know?"

"Because you are my mate. I don't know how many times I can say it."

"I can hear you. But, I just don't-"

"You don't what?"

Blake could see that Anthony was getting more frustrated, but he didn't care. They hadn't really talked and he feels left in the dark. He so tried of Anthony only talking at him and not to him. 

"I just don't think it's an actual bond."

Anthony looked at Blake like he couldn't actually believe that Blake said that out loud, like it wasn't the truth. 

"I don't belong. Somebody like me will never belong in a place like this?"

"Don't act like you didn't come from a wealthy household."

"That's not what I mean. I'm not an omega, you're not a beta."

"So, that's what this is all about. You want to be with your beta again and you're making it seem like I'm the one who's the problem."

"No, I'm not. I'm just stating facts. You never would've dreamt of bonding with a beta. We're too different. Our kind aren't supposed to be with each other. Everyone looks at me like I'm not worthy of being with you. You're not the one who has to deal with the stares and the insistent comments." Blake took a deep breath. "It's never going to work"

"You don't get to make that decision."

"Why the hell not?" Blake growled in frustration. "Out of the two of us, you're the one not thinking rationally."

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"No," Blake was getting more frustrated the more they talk. "Stop twisting everything I say. What happens when you meet the omega you're supposed to actually be bonded with?"

"Why do you keep asking that?"

"Because I need to know. Am I going to be here while you two play happy family? Am I going to be able to leave and move on with my life?"

Anthony didn't like the sound of that. "You are not going anywhere."

"You say that right now because your omega isn't here. Do you really think your mate is going to want me around?"

"You are my mate and if I would've realized that was going to give you a mating bite, I wouldn't have done it. I never wanted a mate. I was fine being alone."

"What alpha doesn't want a mate?"

"Me."

"Why not?"

"There's no omega for me because you're my mate. When -"

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes. I. Do."

"What do you mean?"

"All omega's and alpha's know they have a soulmate," Anthony said. "It's not just going to the ball and hoping for the best. You know you have a soulmate."

"Yeah, I know my friend told me," Blake said. 

"No, I don't think you do. What lets us know about our mate is our soul marks. Did your friend ever tell you that?"

"No." Blake admitted. He didn't know why Nyla never mentioned it. He always assumed that it was something that happened in the moment. Like a switch that gets flipped when your near your soulmate. 

"Well we do. It's always located in the inner left arm. It's the person's name that you're destined to be with. It usually shows up around the time of maturity. For me, that name was Daniel Hernandez. I lived with his name on my arm for three years. After the first time attending the mating ball, I realized that he was younger than me. Two years later, I finally found him."

_Anthony was wearing a tuxedo like a lot of the other males. He shuffled through all the men and women looking for him mate. He knew his mate was near when the feeling inside his chest tightened. Anthony could feel his palms sweating. He clutched his fists to make his hands stop shaking. The more he walked, the stronger the feeling got. He couldn't believe 3 years later he was finally going to meet his mate. His eyes scoured throughout the surrounding faces. Then, he heard him laugh. He followed the laughter to a young man who was the most beautiful person he's ever laid his eyes on. His mate stopped and looked over to him. When Anthony got to him, Anthony felt like he was right were he was meant to be. When their eyes met it was like time stopped and everyone else disappeared._

_"Daniel."_

_"Anthony," Daniel said with a wide smile._

_Daniel had dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and olive skin. He stood just under a few inches from Anthony's 6'5" height._

_After they bit each other, Anthony finally felt complete._

Blake was surprised to hear that Anthony had a mate before him. He wasn't aware that people got more than one mate, but then again, he didn't know about soul marks either. "What happened to your mate?"

"He died."

Blake was shocked. He didn't know what to say to that. 

"I was happy being alone. I didn't want another mate. I didn't need someone to take his place. He was my everything. But, then I went to the ball and I bit you. Then, you were in the hospital, I tried staying away from you. I tried to make myself believe that I was just snapped and attacked you, but it wasn't true. It became too difficult to stay away, I felt like I was going crazy. Even then, I still refused. I fought against the urge. So when I say there's no omega, I'm mean the there is no omega out there for me because I bit my mate."

Blake shook his head. "No, that's not possible."

"I didn't think so either, yet, here we are."

"How can this be?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of an alpha claiming a beta."

"What about me? You claimed me, but a bond is a two-way street."

Anthony looked at Blake. "You have to bite me and the bond will be solidified."

Blake stood there shocked. He really thought this was going to turn out to be a horrible mistake. He thought that someone: his parents, himself, or even Anthony, would find what caused this accident. Now he's told that this wasn't a mistake on Anthony's part but fates. 


	14. Chapter 14

Blake went for a walk. He needed air. He needed to clear his head. More than anything he needed to be alone. 

"...there is no omega for me out there because I bit my mate." The words just kept rushing through his head, so much so that his head was starting to hurt. How could this be? How could fate be so cruel? He has never done anything bad in his life. He's never so much as cheated on a test, stolen a piece of candy, or even lied to his parents. He offers his help to anyone who needs it. Why him?

His heart has never felt so broken. There's no way to break this bond. The thought of Nikki with someone else has never seemed so real. The life that they could've had is really and truly dead. 

He is now doomed to be in a loveless bond with an alpha would keeps him close only out of instinct and nothing else.

Blake has always wanted what his parents had and now his future looks so bleak. 

He wiped the frustrated tears away and took a deep, calming breath. 

Blake didn't know how much time had passed. His legs felt swore and the sun wasn't as high in the sky. He went up to his room and washed his face. The coolness of the water relieved his heated skin. A knock came through. 

"Alpha Carson is expecting you," Martha's voice came through the door. 

"I'll be down shortly."

Blake dried his face and took some more breathes to calm his nerves.

Blake walked downstairs. As he got closer to the sitting room he could hear voices. One in particular was familiar. Blake walked through the entrance. The back of the head of the blond haired man facing toward him. 

"Marcus," Blake said excitedly. 

Marcus turned around and smiled kindly at Blake. "Hey! Here's my favorite brother-in-law."

"He's your only brother-in-law," Hilda said snidely. 

"That's what makes it more special."

"How was your business trip?" Blake asked Marcus, ignoring Hilda. 

"Not too bad. I got more than less of what I wanted so it was a win. How is school going?"

"Good. My classes are going really good right now."

As their conversation continued, Anthony watched the two as they continued with their small talk. 

"Marcus, honey. I can't find my bag with the sunflowers." A woman's voice came from behind them. Marcus turned around looking lovingly at the beautiful Burnette with soft curls. "I put it in the closet."

"Okay, good. I thought I left it behind." She walked up to them, standing beside Marcus. Marcus' arm instantly went around the woman waist. Marcus smiled from ear to ear. "Blake, I'd like to introduce my mate, Carly-Anne. Carly-Anne, this is Blake."

Blake extended his hand to shake her, but Carly-Anne wrapped her arms around Blake and hugged him tightly like they were old friends. Although he was surprised he still had the good scents to return the hug. 

"It's nice to meet you, Carly-Anne."

"Oh, please, feel free to just call me Anne. And it's a pleasure to meet you, too." Her southern accent was thick. Maybe that was the reason for the warm embrace. Or perhaps, it was both her upbringing and her status, most omegas aren't like Hilda. Omegas like inclusiveness, they like to be in groups, they like to make others feel welcomed, which is why they are so imperative to the pack. Alphas make the pack want to follow, while omegas keep the pack together, and beta instinctively work together not only for protection but for the common good of the pack. 

"I've heard so much about you from Marcus," Carly-Anne continued. "You sure do sound like a delight." She put her arm around his and started walking with Blake. 

They all went out to the balcony that over looked the property and the water over the cliff. 

"How are you liking it here? I gotta be honest, when I was staying here I felt like a fish out of water. Everything was so different from home, but at the same time it was somehow familiar." The familiar feeling she got was probably due to her connection to her alpha, Blake figured. That must be an incredible feeling to have. 

"It's fine," he said. "It's a little different from where I lived before. It's kind of like being in a museum."

Marcus laughed at that. "I always did tell my family they lived ostentatiously."

Regardless of the laugh, Blake didn't want to offend so he quickly added. "I just never seen so many painting of sculptures in one home before, but it's really nice."

"Don't worry about it. This is your home now. You should change it up to make it home for yourself," Marcus advised. 

"Oh no. I really don't know much about interior design, besides I usually spend most of my time outside when I'm not at school."

"Have you tried the pastry shop of 4th, Baketastic. I swear, there orange scones are delicious," Carly-Anne asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance. But, I'll be sure to now. Did you live her long?" Blake asked wanting to steer the conversation away from himself. 

"No. We were just stayed here for two months while we were waiting for our house to be finished. But, any time I missed home I just went to Aquamarine lake. it's not as big as the one that I grew up by. But, Marcus and I had a lot of fun there. Have you at least had the chance to go there. I'm telling you if you haven't you should at least go there. It's a great way to relax."

Blake slightly tensed up at the mention of the lake. Then, he noticed that Anne noticed and forced himself to relax. "I've only been there once with some friends from school," he reluctantly admitted. 

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Especially with how stressful school can be. It's good to be able to blow off steam every once and awhile. I'll tell you, I don't miss those days."

"Neither will I once I'm done."

As they sat there and talked, Blake saw the way Anne and Marcus gravitated toward each other. It was like they didn't even realize how their bodies slowly moved closer to one another. So, effortless. The way they looked at each other. Blake had only been around the two for a short while, but even he could see how deep their bond ran. 

He couldn't deny the jealousy that he felt. It was out of malice or any type of anger. More, sadness than anything else. He wanted that. He wanted to love someone so deeply. 

"We actually didn't drop by just because," Marcus said, bringing the attention to himself. He looked into Anne's eyes. "We wanted to come together to announce the happy news."

"We going to have a baby," Carly-Anne said excitedly. 

"Congratulations." Anthony smiled at the happy couple. "I'm so happy for you two," Anthony said. 

"I know. We've waited so long and now our dream is finally coming true," Carly-Anne said. 

"How far along are you?"

"Three months," Anne said beaming with excitement. 

"Wow, you don't even look pregnant," Blake said.

Carly-Anne put a hand to her stomach. "I know, the little guy is barely taking up any space. I can't wait until I'm bigger and he starts kicking."

"That's so amazing to be taking such a wonderful step together," Blake smiled. 

"It really is."

"Why didn't you announce it with the whole family?" Anthony asked. "I'm sure mother will be thrilled."

"There's actually something we wanted to ask before we let the rest of the family know," Marcus replied. 

"What is it?" Anthony asked worriedly.

Marcus took Carly-Anne's hand. "We want to know if you'd be our son's godfather under the light of the moon?" Marcus asked. 

Anthony looked surprised, caught off guard. He quickly snapped out of it. "Of course. Nothing would make me happier than to promise my protection over you child."

Carly-Anne cried out of joy and excitement. Anthony gave her a light hug which made her laugh. "You're not going to crush the baby you know."

"There's no reason to risk it," Anthony replied. 

Blake watched the three interact. Anthony looked so happy for them. He smiled more the whole night then Blake had ever seen while his time with him. 

The next day, Marcus and Carly-Anne had went out and Hilda was off with some friends, Blake thought it best to bring up the subject of their bond without chance of interruption.

"There isn't nothing we can do about this, is there?" Blake asked dejectedly, already knowing the answer. 

"No," Anthony answered. 

"What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing that we can do."

"I mean about us. You say you don't hate me, but every time we're near each other you're either yelling at me or you're hurting me."

Anthony couldn't deny those words. But, he didn't have an answer for Blake for the reason why he does the things that he does. He doesn't have an excuse for why he reacts to Blake the way he does. He feels possessive, but he doesn't feel protective of him. That's not the way this bond should be and he doesn't know why.

It's completely different how it was with Daniel. The bond was easy. Daniel felt like his mate. Daniel was his heart, his soul, his everything. 

"Is it because I'm a beta and you hate betas?"

"I don't hate betas. It wouldn't make any sense seeing how the majority of those who work at my home are betas."

Well, there was a lot of alphas who employed betas and didn't like them because they thought betas were beneath them so that wasn't a sound argument. But Blake didn't argue that point because it wasn't lost on Blake how all the betas seemed to admire Anthony. He did wonder how someone who despised betas could get a home full of beats to speak so highly of the alpha. It wasn't even out of fear but genuine admiration.

"Then why do you always make remarks about it?" 

"Because I know it hurts you." There was no point in having this conversation if Anthony wasn't going to be honest with Blake. 

Blake wasn't sure if he should ask. He didn't know how Anthony would react. But, he asked anyways. "So, is it because of Daniel?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Blake didn't think he was going to go on. The seconds seemed to drag on. But, then, Anthony said, "I lived with his name on my arm for so long I dreamed of how things would be between us. The way he'd looked at me. I dreamed of always making him smile, giving him a reason to be happy that fate chose me to be his mate."

The look on Anthony's face, Blake could only assume he was picturing the omega. 

"Then, I met him. He could talk your ear off. He was easily excitable. He wasn't like us. He didn't come from money. The simplest things made him happy. The littlest things would put a smile on his face. I bought him flowers for no other reason but because I wanted to and he smiled and thanked me like I gave him diamonds."

Blake could hear the agony in Anthony's voice. "I'm sorry you lost your mate." He truly was. Losing a mate regardless of status is a hurt that goes so deep it's torture. 

The far away look was starting to fade, Anthony cleared his throat. "I don't know how to be with you. It's not coming naturally to me the way it did with him. I feel like there's a block or something. I can feel the connection to you. That's why I couldn't stay away. But, I don't feel it completely."

"Maybe it's because I didn't bite you?"

Anthony shook his head. "That's why you don't feel the connection. But, I'm not a beta. Betas don't feel a connection until they bite, alphas and omega feel the connection even before the bite, that's how we know about our mates. Once we bite our mate, the bond solidifies, so I should be feeling it on my end."

Blake didn't have any answers for Anthony. It was a fuck up on fate's end, maybe that's what it is. As far as Blake knew a bond like this never happened before. It shouldn't be possible. 

"There's nothing we can do about being mated. You don't love me and you probably never will, but we have to find some way to get along. I don't want to have to walk on eggshells around you," Blake finally said.

"It's not like you don't speak your mind." 

"Just because I speak up doesn't mean that I'm not scared to do so."

That gave Anthony pause.

"I don't want you to be scared. But, I don't know why I react to you the way I do and I can't promise I won't fuck up again." 

Blake didn't know what to say. He wasn't getting any false promises, but he wasn't getting any assurances that he needed.

"Have you ever tried talking to someone about it? Maybe you need to talk to a psychiatrist about Daniel to help you cope. 

"I already have." After Daniel died, Anthony fell into a deep depression. He wouldn't eat or talk to anyone. It got to a point where he wouldn't even get out of bed and he'd sleep most of the day away. He almost died, part of him wishes he had. 

Rather than trying to get Anthony to talk about it, Blake asked, "Did Daniel and Hilda get along?" 

"Yeah, why?"

"Really?" Blake found that truly hard to believe. 

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"It's just hard to believe seeing how she goes out of her way to fuck with me and that's taking into consideration that you don't even like me."

"Hilda doesn't have anything against you."

"Really? So she just calls me obeta as a term of endearment? She talks shit to me and it's like you can't hear but as soon as I fight back, you can hear all of a sudden. You protect her like she's your mate."

Anthony visibly shuddered at the thought. "She like my sister. I've known her a really long time. Since she was really young."

"She'd love to heard that, I bet," Blake scuffed. 

"What does Hilda have to do with any of this?"

"She's in love with you." 

"No, she's not. That's disgusting. Why would you even say something like that?"

"You really don't see it, do you?" Blake asked incredulously. 

"Are you jealous of Hilda?"

Blake couldn't believe how this was turned around on him. "No, I'm not jealous of her. You need to open your eyes. She wants you and I find it hard to believe that of all the shit she gives me, she was friendly with Daniel."

"Why are you trying to start shit between me and Hilda?"

"I'm not. Dammit, Anthony. Think about it. Think about how she is with you, how she is always there when we fight. It's not a coincident. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't even get into as much as we do."

"So it was Hilda's fault that you lied to me and messed around behind my back."

Blake gave a frustrated sigh. After finally talking, they were now back to were they started. 

"We can't move forward unless there's trust between us," Blake finally said.

"Give me a reason to trust you."

"I'm not the only one who had to gain trust here."

"I'm not the one lying and sneaking around."

"That's because you don't have too. You can do whatever the hell you want. You don't have to answer to anyone. You surely don't answer to me. But if I want to do something a simple as hang out at a lake with some friends I have to ask for permission."

"But you didn't did you? You snuck out."

"That's my point. Why do I have to ask you, when you're free to do whatever you want?"

"That's because I can't trust you."

"Other than going to the party what else have I done that was so bad?"

"Look at it from my perspective. You left when you knew I wouldn't be here. You were out all night at a party you say. Then, when you finally do come home, you try to come back in without being noticed. You smell like another beta. His scent was all over you."

"His scent wasn't all over me! We hugged. That was all. We knew we weren't going to be able to see each other again and we gave each a hug at the end of the night. Nothing else happened!"

"Your my mate. I'm an alpha. We don't choose some random person to be with. I'm bonded to you and only you. I can't have anyone but you. You can be with whoever you want without consequence. You are not bonded to me, you're free. So when I come home expecting you to be here and your not, not only are you gone but you didn't come home until late into the night, closer to dawn. Trying to be as quiet as you can sneaking through the house. And as soon as you come into your bedroom I can smell another beta on you. His scent is around your neck. His scent is strong. But somehow I'm the bad guy for getting upset. Somehow I'm the enemy for not wanting my mate with someone else."

Ok, so from the outside looking in, the situation did look bad. But... Blake's thoughts are interrupted as Anthony continues.

"You don't even think of the consequences. I'm responsible for you whether you like it or not. If something happens to you it's on me. So, how could I possibly know if you're in danger or not if I don't know when to expect you back? You want to talk about trust give me a reason to trust you and I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! I really didn't mean to stay away so long.  
> Shit has been so crazy though. One thing after another. Don't want to bore you guys with the details but SO SORRY for the lengthy absence.  
> Unless another wretch is thrown my way I plan to be consistent NOT consistently inconsistent. So fingers crossed.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who read and like. Thank you for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks!!! Because knowing you all like it makes it possible to keep writing.


	15. Chapter 15

Marcus and Carly-Anne were going to stay for a week. They planned their announcement party for the upcoming Saturday. 

Blake was in his room when he heard a knock at the door. He went to the door and saw Carly-Anne. 

"Hey, Blake. I was thinking about going for a walk, would you like to join me?"

"Yes," he said without a second thought. 

"Good. Now, you can try the bakery I was telling you about," she said with a smile. 

"Sounds good. Just need to put my shoes on."

As they walked, Blake basked in the temporary freedom. The fresh air blew against his face and hair. His hair was just past his ears now. He needed a haircut. 

"So, what do you and your friends do for fun."

"Well, we used to go to parties, hangout at different friends places, go to the clubhouse down on sixth."

"Used to? You don't hangout any more?" 

"Not really."

"I thought you said you went to the lake with your friends."

Carly-Anne didn't seem like she was being nosy. Her voice sounded more sympatric, like she was concerned for some reason. So, Blake decided to go with honesty.

"Well, ever since I bonded with Anthony, everyone seems to be too scared to talk to me anymore." 

"I'm so sorry you lost your friends. Cases like this are so unusual I guess many people don't know how to react."

That's just half the problem. They don't know how to react to my bond, but they know that instinct tells them to stay away. But, rather than getting into the whole situation with Carly-Anne Blake just says, "Yeah, guess they don't."

After that the conversation kind of died. Carly-Anne didn't seem to mind though, she seemed to be relaxed. They continued walking down the path, walking in between buildings. 

"I remember when I first arrived here. I was so scared."

"Really?"

"Yes, I didn't know what to expect. I've never been out further than the Texas borderlines. First, I'm at the annual mating ceremony. I'm not really expecting to meet my mate, because you see that wasn't my first year and I just didn't want to get my hopes up just to be disappointed in the end."

It wasn't until hearing her words that Blake actually gave the ceremony some actual thought. Even, having an omega as a best friend, he never took into consideration how daunting the situation really was from that perspective. He always just assumed that it was daunting because the omegas didn't know the type of alpha they were getting. Kind or authoritative. But to know that there's someone out there for you and even though you know the name of your mate doesn't grantee that you'll find your mate. It sounded so heartbreaking. 

"I was milling about, not really talking to anyone. There was the really big painting at the hall I was at and I just stood in front of it thinking about so many different things. Out of nowhere, I get this, I don't know, a kind of tingling sensation, almost electric pinging at my heart. And I hear, "Excuse me." and I turned around and froze. 

Right before my eyes way my mate standing there all dreamlike. It was so surreal. I thought at any moment my alarm was going to go off and I was going to wake up so disappointed. But, then, he kissed me and it was an explosion. It was a whirlwind after. One minute I'm meeting my mate and we're talking and the next we're leaving my home for his."

That didn't seem fair to Blake, for Carly-Anne to be uplifted from her home and brought into a foreign place where she know anyone. 

"Did you tell Marcus you wanted to stay back home?" Blake asked. He knew it was none of his business but he just didn't think that Marcus was that type of alpha to throw his power around but if it was the case, he'd be no different than his brother. 

"Stay back home? Oh no, I guess I didn't explain myself properly." She laughed. "I never wanted to stay there. Marcus said it didn't matter where I wanted to live as long as he was with me, he'd be home. And don't get me wrong I had a good life, my parents were always accommodating. But, I wanted to experience more than I ever known. So we stayed at, well, what is now your home.

We traveled a bit, then, I decided that if he wanted to live closer to his family that'd be alright with me. Marcus is closer to his brother than I ever was with my siblings. I know my parents love me but there's no attatchment there. So we bought a house five hours away, in Charleston."

Well, that was a relief. Carly-Anne and Marcus seemed to be so happy in love. It was nice to see "I'm the alpha, I know what's best" didn't run in the family. 

They finally got to the bakery and Carly-Anne ordered different types of pastries. She handed over an orange scone to Blake. Blake took a bite. "Mmm," he moaned. 

"Right!" Carly-Anne said excitedly. "So good. I knew you'd like it." The got some drinks and grabbed a table. They talked for what seemed like forever. Blake was so relieved to have someone to talk to. He kept having to cut himself off when he felt like he was talking too much. 

Having Marcus and Carly-Anne was a delight for Blake. If Blake wasn't talking to one of them or both of them, they were usually talking to Hilda, which kept her attention long enough for Blake to not have to worry about her.

Hilda would insert herself into the conversation taking it away from Blake. But, for the most part Blake suspected Hilda liked that Carly-Anne would spend time with him because it gave her all the time with Anthony.

At times. Hilda would invite Carly-Anne somewhere and insist on leaving Blake behind by calling it a girls day out. Blake couldn't care less, as long as that meant he didn't have to spend anytime with her. 

The weekend was fast approaching. Marcus and Carly-Anne planned to leave the morning after the party. 

Blake knows its selfish, but having Carly-Anne around kept Anthony away too. The only time he saw Anthony was at dinner. Other than that, Carly-Anne would usual find something for the two of them to do. Blake didn't have to ask for permission, he didn't have to worry about being accused of doing something that he wasn't. 

Having them at the house seemed to make Anthony relaxed. He didn't seem on edge. Every now and again Blake would feel Anthony staring at him and when he'd look over at him, Anthony didn't have the hard look that was always there. 

Maybe having family near had deeper benefits for Anthony than Blake realized. 

The way Anthony smiled at his bother and sister-in-law was so different how he smiled at others. It was more open, carefree, unrehearsed. Everyone else he interacted with for business, he smile seemed to only appear out of necessity. 

Carly-Anne planned out the layout for the party, getting Blake to help with certain things every now and again.

It was nice. The more they got to hang out the more Blake got to know Carly-Anne. 

She's a nurse, so she doesn't get squeamish around blood or infection, but funnily enough, she gets grossed out with food that pops. So no eggs overeasy. 

She's really smart. But, she told Blake about her hardships. People think she's dumb either because of her accent or because she's an omega. She said that overcoming judgmental assholes was hard but it only made her work harder so people could take her seriously as a nurse and actually let her do her job.

Blake had to admit that it's easy to forget that not all omega's have it easy. Being around judgmental omega's that thought like some alpha's sometimes made it seem like it was betas against the world. 

The day arrived. Carly-Anne was getting ready after they went back home from their walk.

The hall looked grand. Blake wasn't surprised. Marcus was so particular, wanting only the best for Carly-Anne. The centerpieces looked like little chandeliers as the crystals beads cascaded down the sides of the tall glasses. Everything looked so elegant. Carly-Anne had pastel colors littered all around, almost hidden in plain sight. 

Family and friends were all seated at round tables that filled half of the hall. 

Grabbing everyone's attention, Marcus stood in front of the room, with Carly-Anne by his side.

They looked so beautiful. Glowing with joy.

Anthony and Blake stood by the happy couple. 

"We just want to thank every single one of you for taking the time away from your busy schedules to join us today," Carly-Anne said. 

Marcus' arm was around her waist. He looked down at her with a fond smile spread across his face. She too looked at him adoringly. "We wanted to share this beautiful moment with you all," Marcus continued. "Because we are expecting our first child."

Cheers filled the room. 

Marcus and Carly-Anne shared a deeply affectionate kiss.

"But, that's not the only news we wanted to share," Carly-Anne says once the room quieted down. "We have chosen godfather for our child."

"We have chosen my brother. Anthony is one of the strongest people I've ever known. He loves with his whole heart and at time and be too practical, but I couldn't think of anyone better to share this bond with. He's my younger brother, but I know I can depend on him. Together my mate and I have decided that Anthony is the perfect choice to be the godfather. In our child's time of duress or need, we know Anthony will be a good mentor and protector. Under the witness of the moon, we'll join together to solidify our bonds once our child is born and he hope to see you all there." 

Once again the room erupted with cheer. Everyone giving their congratulations to the happy couple. 

The next morning they all ate breakfast together before Carly-Anne and Marcus had to go. 

"Takes for keeping me company this week. And thank you so much for helping with the arrangements," Carly-Anne said to Blake as she gave him a hug. 

He hugged her back. "It was really no problem." It really wasn't. He barely did anything and if even anyone should be thanking someone, it should be him thanking her. She saved his sanity and didn't even know. "Next time, you should come for a visit."

"Yeah, sure." He really meant it. He wouldn't mind being around them again. 

Spring break was over. He was walking from one class to another when he heard, "Hey!" He knew it was Nyla's voice. He turned around and waited for her to catch up. 

"Hey, Nyla. What's up?"

"Are you free for lunch? I just felt like the last time we were together was a little rushed and we really haven't had chance to hang out."

"Sure, I have an hour free at 11:00."

Nyla reached up and hugged him. "Good, see you then."

This last part of the semester was going to be fast paced. He was going to have to hit the ground running and not let anything get in his way. After the semester was over, it would determine whether or not he'd get into the program. The program was cut throat and so he couldn't afford anything less than an A. 

Blake kept himself focused throughout his morning classes. 

Then, he had lunch with Nyla and was surprised to see two other people with her. They were all omegas and once Blake realized it he calmed himself. It a guy, Richard, and a girl, Ashley. They were really nice. Blake ended up finding them to be all bonded, too. 

They ended up finding some things in common and laughing throughout lunch. Blake had to agree that Nyla judge the situation right. Knowing that Blake needed others to talk to. 

When he got home, Anthony wasn't there but Hilda was. And as if she needed to make up for the past week, she was bitchier than ever. 

Blake was in the kitchen grabbing something to drink when Hilda walked in.

"Hey, obeta."

Blake sigh was loud. He chose to not reply. 

"You think you're so clever being so fake getting Marcus and Carly-Anne to fawn all over you."

If anyone was fawning, it was Blake over them. But, why mention that out loud? Grabbing a water and some fruit Blake continued without a word. He walked over to grab a place. 

"Are you tired of being so fake? Why don't you just tell Anthony how you tricked him? But, you won't will you? You like being the victim. You like people feeling sorry for you like it's you who is actually the miserable one. Anthony would be so much better off without you. He doesn't love you and he never will no matter how much you try to force him too."

That made Blake snap. "You want to talk about honesty. Why don't you tell Anthony how you really feel? What too afraid of the truth? It's you who he'll never love. He'll never see you as anything more than a wounded animal to care for. Because that's what you are. You're just his charity case."

Blake smiled at how red her face had gotten.

"You're just a fake omega. You'll never have anything real with him."

"I may be fake but you still won't ever have him, isn't that right omega?"

Hilda was seething with anger. But, Blake didn't wait for a retort. He had what he wanted and went to his room. He heard her shout, "I'll figure out how you tricked him and I'll figure out how to undo it."


End file.
